LEYENDA DE UNA PASIÓN (Partes alternativas)
by LevApolo
Summary: Pequeños fragmentos alternativos a la historia original que lleva el mismo titulo, esto con el fin de satisfacer la curiosidad de mis lectores
1. Chapter 1

**CAPÍTULO LII**

**TIEMPOS DE PAZ**

**(Cinco años después)**

En la vida hay cosas que son inevitables y una de ellas es el inquebrantable paso del tiempo, a menos de que fueras la hermosa hija del todo poderoso Cronos y pudieras detenerlo aunque eso significara arriesgar tu propia vida.

De esa forma cinco hermosos años habían pasado y con ello había llegado la paz que durante mucho tiempo Haruka y Michiru anhelaron disfrutar. Felices agradecían que durante ese tiempo no hubiera habido enemigos que amenazaran con destruir esa tranquilidad a la que vivían tan acostumbradas y era gracias a eso, que durante cinco largos años se entregaron a una agradable vida familiar, en la que habían cumplido muchos de sus hermosos sueños.

Sin embargo el paso del tiempo parecía haberse quedado congelado sobre el hermoso y bien construido castillo Miranda, el cual se alzaba imponente bajo el cielo azul. Sin duda alguna sus intactos muros habían sido testigos de la feliz vida que aquella familia llevaba.

En sus grandes y perfumados jardines crecían las hermosas flores de Urano y de Neptuno, así como las exóticas y coloridas rosas de la lejana Tierra que ambas soberanas habían sembrado hacia algunos años atrás. Entre sus suaves pétalos los insectos se regocijaban ante el dulce néctar que de su interior emanaba.

Un poco más allá y junto a la fuente, la hermosa mujer de brillante cabellera estaba sentada sobre el fresco pasto mientras que a su lado se encontraba una pequeña niña de no más de tres años, cuyos ondulados cabellos aguamarina caían por sus infantiles hombros. Su mirada era verde y profunda como el de la deiforme semidiosa, sus mejillas rosadas y aterciopeladas resaltaban ante el vestido amarillo que envolvía su cuerpo.

Llenas de alegría madre e hija se divertían jugando a beber el té en pequeñas tacitas de porcelana, mientras que en platitos de colores servían el dulce pastel de manzana.

La niña sirvió un poco de la dulce bebida en la tacita de su madre y clavando su verde mirar en el de ella, con una tierna sonrisa pregunto; "Mamá, ¿cuándo regresara papá?". Habiendo cuestionado llevo un trozo del postre a su boca.

Michiru la contemplo con amor y limpiándole el dulce merengue de los infantiles labios, respondió; "Esperemos y pronto resuelva todos sus pendientes para que regrese lo antes posible". La aguamarina levanto la vista hacia el cielo con esperanzas de que su suplica fuera escuchada. "¿Dónde está Océano?, no ha venido a probar el pastel de manzana que tú y yo cocinamos", pregunto al no verlo jugando junto a la fuente, como era su costumbre.

"Mamá… Miharu", ambas escucharon en la distancia.

Entonces su atención de se desvió hacia a aquel niño rubio que corría en dirección a ellas. Ese pequeño no podía ser otro más que Océano, quien envuelto en una túnica blanca con una mano sobre la cabeza se detenía el viejo petaso de color azul marino mientras que ceñida a la cintura llevaba una vieja espada de madera.

"Mamá, Miharu, vengan pronto. Papá ya regreso", emocionado gritaba mientras cruzaba los bastos campos Uranianos.

"Qué alegría", Michiru dibujo una hermosa sonrisa en los labios, luego centro su atención en el petaso y en la vieja espada con la que su hijo jugaba; "Océano, ¿Dónde encontraste esos objetos?"

"Entre las cosas viejas de papá", agitado respondió el chiquillo a causa de la carrera.

Ante su respuesta, la Neptuniana negó con la cabeza, "Espero y tu padre no se moleste porque tomaste sus cosas sin su permiso". Con gentileza y amor llevo su mano hacia el rostro de su pequeño y acariciándole la mejilla, añadió; "Eres idéntico a tu padre… estoy segura de que era igual de travieso que tú"

"¡Anda Miharu!, vamos a recibir a papá", el rubio tomo de la mano a su hermanita.

"Mamá vamos con papá", Miharu dijo.

Michiru sonrió para ambos, "Adelántense ustedes, no puedo esforzarme"

"Entonces vamos a darle la sorpresa Miharu", Océano expreso, comenzando a correr hacia donde Haruka se encontraba.

"Hijos, por favor no corran tan rápido. Se pueden lastimar", con alegría Michiru dijo al ver a sus hijos tan emocionados como ella. Y aunque ella misma deseaba poder correr para ir al encuentro de su amada, sabía que no podía hacerlo. Así que con dificultad y con sumo cuidado se puso de pie, apoyando su delicada mano en su abultado vientre.

La deiforme Uranina cabalgaba por el campo en compañía de su campaña, pero cuando en la distancia vio que sus pequeños hijos se dirigían en su dirección, se detuvo para descender del negro animal y acto seguido comenzó a correr con los brazos abiertos para recibirlos amorosamente en ellos. "Mis hijos", grito cuando los niños la abrazaron con alegría, derivándola sobre el dorado trigo.

"Papá, qué bueno que ya regresaste", la niña dijo besándole la mejilla.

"¿Cómo han estado?", cuestiono mientras los mimaba con besos y abrazos.

"Muy tristes, te extrañamos mucho", Océano replico feliz de verlo.

Haruka sonrió al ver a su pequeño con su viejo petaso y su roída espada de madera; "Me alegra mucho que te diviertas con mis viejos juguetes… papá se divirtió mucho con ellos… esa espada me la regalo tu abuelo". Entonces poco a poco se puso de pie. "Les traje muchos regalos y deliciosos frutos que solo pueden ser encontrados en Eris, Pero ¿Dónde está mamá?", pregunto, luego cargo a su hija sobre sus hombros y a Océano lo tomo de la mano para caminar hacia el castillo.

"En el jardín ", respondieron animados.

"¿Ya nació su hermano o hermana?", Haruka pregunto con la misma ilusión que le produjo el nacimiento de Océano y el de su pequeña princesa Miharu.

"Aún no, mamá dice que pronto nacerá y entonces nos convertiremos en sus hermanos mayores", respondió su hija.

"Eso es verdad, ambos tendrán que cuidar de ese bebé y no solo eso, también deberán compartir todos sus juguetes", la Uraniana replico.

Finalmente la aguamarina apareció frente a sus ojos. Emocionada por verla Haruka bajo a la niña de sus hombros y soltando la mano de Océano corrió hacia donde ella estaba. Michiru sonrió y abriendo sus brazos recibió a la rubia en ellos, Haruka de inmediato comenzó a besarla mientras mutuamente se envolvían en sus abrazos. "Este bebé sí que está creciendo mucho", expreso con alegría.

"¡Vamos mi amor!, solo te fuiste dos semanas", Michiru replico hundiendo sus dedos en su rubia cabellera, entonces unió sus labios con los de ella.

"¿Dos semanas?, a mí me ha parecido toda una eternidad", la semidiosa respondió volviendo a tomarla en sus deiformes brazos. "Añoraba por regresar con ustedes"

"También lo fue para mí, rogaba porque tu ausencia pronto terminara. Te extrañamos como no tienes una idea", la aguamarina replico mirándola amorosamente a los ojos.

"Esperaba llegar a tiempo para presenciar el nacimiento de nuestro hijo", la rubia semidiosa coloco su mano sobre su vientre. "¡Vaya que será muy fuerte!", expreso al sentirlo moverse.

"Sabía que volverías a tiempo. Además no iba a dejar que naciera si tú no estabas para recibirlo en tus brazos", Michiru replico, luego volvió a besar sus carnosos labios. "Debes estar muy cansado, anda vamos al castillo para que comas algo", agrego entrelazando su brazo con el de ella.

"Sabes que contigo voy a donde sea", Haruka replico. "Niños, vamos a dentro"

Océano y la pequeña Miharu entonces las tomaron de la mano, comenzando a caminar en dirección hacia el castillo.

La Neptuniana con una sonrisa de satisfacción observo a su familia. No cabía duda, era la vida perfecta que antes de conocer a Urano jamás pensó tener.

"¿Qué ocurre?", Urano volvió la vista hacia ella.

Satisfecha, Michiru recargo la cabeza en su hombro; "Cuando vivía en Neptuno nunca imagine que se podía llegar a ser tan feliz. Te amo"

"Yo tampoco jamás lo imagine, ¿De qué hubiera servido imaginarlo, si todo hubiera sido una simple ilusión? Lo bello es que vivimos una hermosa realidad", la deiforme respondió orgullosa.

No sé podía negar que aquella hermosa familia apenas comenzaba a vivir lo mejor de sus jóvenes vidas…

* * *

**(Campos de la Luna)**

Como cada día desde hacía cinco años, la siempre hermosa y cautivante diosa del amor salió al jardín acompañada de su telar. Frente al mismo coloco su silla de madera.

Sumida en una profunda tristeza en silencio se sentó frente a él, continuando con aquella hermosa labor que hacia tanto tiempo y en una noche lluviosa había comenzado a bordar en la intimidad de su habitación. El motivo de aquella escena hacía referencia a unas hermosas bodas que jamás sucedieron.

La hermosa Marte que se dirigía al campo de tiro al verla desvió su camino y acercándose a ella dejo sobre el fresco pasto el broncíneo arco y sus mortíferas flechas. Habiendo hecho lo anterior se sentó a su lado para hacerle un poco de compañía.

Venus contemplo sus armas y al instante hablo; "Hermosa Marte, jamás entenderé el porqué de llevar el arco y el carcaj, sabes que la paz es inquebrantable en este lugar"

La belicosa sonrió; "Venus, aunque en este sitio la guerra es algo que jamás pasara, debo decir que me gusta estar prevenida". La pelinegra se acercó un poco más para echar un vistazo a su impecable trabajo; "En verdad es muy hermoso"

"Gracias", la joven replico con una ligera sonrisa en sus hermosos labios.

La belicosa diosa contemplo la tristeza que a sus ojos asomaba, así que estando dispuesta a levantarle el ánimo, sonrió al recordarle el evento tan importante que en unos cuantos días se celebraría dentro del palacio; "Me alegra mucho que Endimión y Serenity finalmente puedan estar juntos, ¿A ti no?"

"Demasiado… también me emociona mucho el ser yo quien bendecirá su hermosa y eterna unión"

"Su compromiso es algo que emociona a todos"

Haciendo una pausa y separando sus ojos del telar, la rubia dirigió la mirada azul hacia el cielo cubierto por las densas nubes; "¿Crees que Urano venga a la celebración?"

Marte débilmente sonrió y negando con la cabeza replico a su cuestionamiento; "No lo creo posible… en su última carta menciono que su tercer hijo pronto nacerá"

Al escucharla decir eso, una lagrima surco la pálida mejilla de la deidad del amor; "Su hijo", replico recordando aquellas tiernas manitas posadas sobre su rostro.

Marte volvió a negar con la cabeza, así que concentrando su atención en el telar, procedió a hablar; "Venus, ¿Cuándo terminaras esta labor?, tienes cinco años tejiéndolo, los mismos años que no has visto a Urano", con una profunda tristeza logro decir.

"Tú más que nadie sabe que en mi pecho guardo efímeras esperanzas de volver a verle", la bella mujer de cabellos dorados replico.

Justo en ese momento en la distancia un grupo de jóvenes hombres comenzó a reunirse. Acompañados de costosos o humildes presentes, con ansias anhelaban que la bella diosa del amor se acercara a ellos para postrarlos ante sus menudos pies en señal de ofrenda a su hermosura. Marte los contemplo, luego volvió a dirigirse hacia su amiga.

"Venus, sabes que tienes muchos pretendientes y que ellos vienen todos los días y a la misma hora esperando que a alguno le des el sí, ¿Cuándo lo harás?, ¿Es que acaso guardas ese si para mí?", Marte pregunto con el corazón desecho ante sus constantes rechazos.

"Lo sabes, podre elegir a alguien cuando termine este telar", ella replico reanudando su labor y viendo en la distancia a los ilusionados jóvenes que por ella esperaban.

La belicosa diosa entonces tuvo la osadía de ponerse de pie e inclinándose sobre su amiga deposito un beso en sus carnosos labios. Luego tomo sus mejillas entre sus manos y con voz lastimosa, hablo; "No, es obvio que piensas terminar ese telar cuando Urano regrese. Sé que en tu habitación cada noche lo deshaces y al amanecer vuelves a tejerlo, por eso jamás has logrado terminarlo y con ello pospones cualquier compromiso. Deja de tejer efímeros sueños... Urano no volverá a ti… quizás ella no tiene intenciones de volver a pisar la Luna"

"Hace mucho que soy consciente de que jamás volverá a mí. A Urano lo perdí desde el primer momento en que posee la mirada en él. Lo que sucedió entre nosotros tuvo un rápido inicio e igual de rápido fue su final. Es solo que el día de hoy me siento mal", Venus replico con un nudo en el corazón que asomaba a su garganta.

¿Qué te ocurre?, ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?", pregunto a su amiga con la voz entre cortada. A ella no le gustaba verla sufrir de esa manera.

"No me ocurre nada, tampoco me puedes ayudar", con el dorso de la mano se limpió las lágrimas. "Sé que Urano jamás volverá a mí, pero sé que me puede ayudar a recuperar algo que hace mucho he perdido"

La pelinegra negó con la cabeza; "¿Quieres decirme que es?, si quieres yo puedo ayudarte a recuperarlo"

"No puedes ayudarme… solo la reina Serenity podría hacerlo, sin embargo es algo que no me atrevo a pedirle", con nostalgia dirigió la vista hacia el nublado cielo.

"Recuerdo que antes de irte estabas radiante, en tus labios había una hermosa sonrisa y en tus ojos había un brillo que jamás había visto en ninguna otra persona. Sin duda alguna habías vuelto a ser feliz… entonces durante aquella madrugada abandonaste el palacio sin decir nada. ¿Qué ocurrió?, ¿Porque volviste a la Luna con la mirada apagada?, desde entonces tus ganas de vivir se fueron. Y la verdad no creo que eso se deba a que tu madre, la gran reina te haya echado de Venus"

Venus entonces rompió a llorar, había guardado durante tantos años aquel secreto que sentía que de un momento a otro no podría tolerarlo más y terminaría gritándolo, pero sin embargo sabia que solo a una persona se lo podía confesar; "Es demasiado doloroso, es… terrible", replico limpiándose las cristalinas lagrimas del rostro.

"Cuéntame, ¿Qué ocurrió en Venus?, ¿Qué ocurrió entre tu madre y tú?, ¿Por qué te echo del reino?", con insistencia la pelinegra pidió.

"Esa mujer hace mucho tiempo que dejo de ser mi madre… ella es muy injusta y es demasiado mala. Era lo único que me quedaba y ella vilmente sin medir su infame daño me lo ha arrancado"

"¿Qué te ha arrancado?, ¿Qué fue lo que te quito que con ello se llevó tu alegría?", Marte pregunto llorando mientras le acariciaba las mejillas.

"Marte, puedo decirte que en verdad conocí el verdadero amor… hace mucho conocí a alguien que jamás se iría de mi lado, a alguien que me amaría incondicionalmente, pero sin embargo esa mujer por envidia me aparto de su lado… ella me quito la otra parte de mi corazón. Ella me arranco la vida", replico llorando abiertamente.

La belicosa pelinegra aún sin entender la abrazo contra su pecho en un intento por consolarla, le resultaba doloroso verla sufrir de esa manera y en ese silencio que solo ella podía entender…

* * *

**(Castillo Miranda)**

La noche había llegado acompañada con una tormenta que amenazaba con prolongarse varias horas más.

Dentro de aquella colorida y cálida habitación, ambos críos se disponían para ir a dormir.

Sentado sobre su cama, Océano desenvolvía el último de sus regalos mientras que Miharu terminaba de ponerse el pijama.

"¿Ya están listos para ir a dormir?", la hermosa aguamarina pregunto acercándose a su pequeña para cepillarle el cabello.

"Si", la niña respondió.

"No, quiero jugar un poco más", Océano replico apoyando su juguete sobre sobre el suelo.

"Es hora de ir a dormir, mañana podrás jugar todo lo que quieras", Michiru replico con una sonrisa en los labios.

"Mamá, por favor. Cinco minutos más y te prometo irme a descansar"

La Neptuniana entonces asintió, "Pero solo cinco minutos más", contesto arropando a la pequeña sobre su cama.

En silencio, la Uranina se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta para contemplarlos. Ellos eran toda su felicidad.

"Ya escuchaste a tu madre, ve a dormir", dijo gentilmente.

"Papá, mejor cuéntanos un cuento", el rubio pidió dejando de lado su juguete.

"Está bien", dijo caminando hacia su esposa y sentándose al lado de Miharu, "Ven aquí Océano"

Obedeciendo, el niño se sentó al lado de su hermana, Michiru con una sonrisa también tomo asiento, "¿Qué historia quieren que nos cuente?", pregunto envolviendo a su hijo en los brazos.

"Una historia de cuando eras niña", Miharu pidió acomodándose el pelo que caía por su frente.

Haruka sonrió y viendo la espada de madera sobre el mueble, comenzó a relatar aquella aventura; "¿Alguna vez les conté que me perdí en el bosque?"

"No", ambos críos respondieron intrigados. Michiru por su parte conocía a la perfección esa historia.

"Era un hermoso día soleado cuando en compañía de varios pajes salí a caminar por el bosque. Debo decir que yo no salía a ningún lado sin mi espada, cosa que a su abuela no le agradaba del todo. Ese día en particular sin querer o mejor dicho buscando que explorar, me adentre en el bosque y después de caminar un poco, me perdí"

"¿Estabas sola?", Miharu pregunto.

"Sí y no. No me sentía sola porque llevaba mi espada".

"Yo no hubiera tenido miedo, tu espada es muy poderosa", Océano señalo.

"No hijo, yo no llevaba esta espada. Llevaba mi espada de madera", con su dedo la señalo.

"Niños, saben que papá es muy valiente, dejen que continúe con su historia", Michiru dijo, luego beso la mejilla de su hija.

"Esa mañana había desayunado poco, así que para cuando se hizo de noche estaba hambrienta y moría de frió, de pronto comenzaron a aparecer los lobos"

"¿Cuántos eran?", Miharu pregunto nerviosa.

"Como mil", Haruka replico exagerando su historia.

"¡Haruka!", Michiru la llamo para reprenderla por semejante mentira.

"Está bien, no eran tantos, pero si eran bastantes. Así que con mi espada comencé a golpear a uno que quería atacarme"

"¿Tenias miedo?", su hijo cuestiono.

"Si, pero debía ser valiente. Cuando creí que todo estaba perdido un hombre me rescato y me trajo de vuelta al castillo"

"¡Vaya!", expresaron sorprendidos.

Michiru sonrió y dirigiéndole una mirada coqueta a su amada, añadió; "Lo que papá quiere decirles, es que no deben alejarse del castillo ni ir solos al bosque. Ese lugar está lleno de peligros"

Urano de inmediato entendió lo que su esposa trataba de decirle con la mirada; "Eso es verdad y ahora a dormir que papá también tiene que ir a descansar", reincorporándose comenzó a arropar a su hija, luego lo hizo con su hijo.

"No te tardes mucho", la aguamarina se dirigió a ella con un tono divertido y luego desapareció por el pasillo.

"Papá, mañana cuéntanos la historia de cuando conociste a mamá", Miharu emocionada pidió.

"Dejare que esa historia se las cuente su madre", inclinándose un poco, recogió del suelo uno de los juguetes de su hijo. Justo en ese momento el rugido del trueno los hizo estremecer.

"¿Podemos dormir contigo y con mamá?, es que tenemos miedo", Océano pidió.

"No pequeño, ustedes deben dormir solos y deben ser valientes porque cuando crezcan van a cuidar de Urano, de Neptuno y de la Luna", Haruka dijo dirigiéndose a la salida. "Los amo, que descansen", habiendo dicho apago la luz y luego cerró la puerta tras de sí.

"Papá tiene razón, debemos ser valientes", Miharu dijo, volviendo a apoyar la cabeza en su almohada.

* * *

**(Habitación Miranda)**

Haruka encamino sus deiformes pasos hacia el blanco y suave lecho, donde su amorosa esposa le esperaba, "Te extrañe como no tienes idea"

"¿Que tanto?", pregunto juguetonamente la Neptuniana mientras la recibía en sus brazos.

Haruka se inclinó sobre ella, comenzando a besarle el cuello, "Demasiado"

"¿De verdad mi amor?, me gustaría mucho que me lo demostraras", la aguamarina sonrió, dejando que Haruka lentamente comenzara a desnudarla.

"¡Vaya!", expreso satisfecha al contemplar su desnudo vientre. "Estas tan hermosa como la primera vez"

Michiru soltó una pequeña risa, "¿Te gusta mi amor?"

"Me fascina", respondió la otra llenándola de besos.

* * *

**(Habitación de la princesa Serenity)**

La hermosa princesa con el paso de los años se había convertido en una hermosa mujer. A la vista era fácil darse cuenta de que ya no era la mimada e infantil chiquilla aquella que jugando a estar enamorada, había desobedecido la autoridad de su madre y había bajado hasta la Tierra en busca de aquel hermoso hombre al cual había contemplado desde los jardines de su palacio.

Esa mañana en particular apenas se levantó del lecho y caminando hacía el balcón de su habitación, contemplo el hogar de su amado Endimión.

"Te amo", dijo admirando los hermosos mares de aquel planeta. "Pronto… pronto será el anuncio de nuestro compromiso, y en unos meses finalmente tendré la hermosa dicha de ser tu esposa. Cuanto soñé con este momento, que ahora me parece imposible que juntos vayamos a estar para siempre", suspiro emocionada.

Entonces dirigió sus pasos hacia el escritorio que estaba en el fondo de sus aposentos y contemplando los papeles que ahí estaban, sonrió al ver la carta que enviaría a su amado Urano y a su buena amiga Neptuno.

"Urano… tenías razón, el haberme encadenado a ese hombre hubiera sido mi desdicha y perdición. Mi destino siempre fue estar al lado de mi amado Endimión y no al lado de León", pensó mientras terminaba de escribir aquellas líneas en las que les explicaba la nueva noticia que embargaba su corazón. Entonces junto a aquel documento puso la invitación para celebrar su compromiso. Luego perfumo el sobre con suaves aromas.

Luego de hacerlo dirigió la mirada hacía el otro extremo de la habitación, contemplando el hermoso vestido de seda que su buena amiga la princesa de Júpiter había bordado con tanto cariño para ella. Ese vestido lo usaría la noche de la fiesta. Con todas las esperanzas que había en ella esperaba a que ese precioso e inolvidable momento llegara…

* * *

**(Palacio del príncipe Endimión)**

Nervioso el joven giro sobre la cama. Hacia una semana que dormía poco o nada y eso era a consecuencia de la emoción que su compromiso con su amada Serenity le provocaba. En su rostro era fácil darse cuenta de que había pasado la noche en vela.

Entonces se puso de pie y levantando la cortina observo a través de la ventana, fijando su mirada azul en la hermosa Luna. "Dos semanas más y finalmente estaremos comprometidos amada mía", dijo suspirando y sin imaginar lo que pronto sucedería…

* * *

**Notas de autor;**

Recuerden que este capítulo es alternativo al capítulo 52 de mi otro fic.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO LIII**

**EL PACTO DE LEÓN;**

**PANDORA**

**(Palacio de la tierra. Hace un año)**

_Era de noche y la Luna brillaba en lo alto de los hermosos cielos. _

_Absorto en sus propios pensamientos, el príncipe Endimión caminaba por entre los jardines de su palacio. Observando la luz del resplandor de la luna sobre el pasto, acaricio una de aquellas hermosas rosas. Luego gentilmente la acerco a sus labios para depositar un beso en ella. En ese momento imagino que besaba los labios de Serenity, su eterna amada. Entonces tristes recuerdos acudieron a refrescarle la memoria._

"_Fue una hermosa noche como esta en la que la observe mirándome… Hoy hace tantos años que no la he vuelto a ver, ¿Sera feliz?, ¿Me habrá olvidado?… hace años que ni siquiera he vuelto la vista al cielo para contemplar la hermosura de la Luna. ¿Sigue igual de bella?", dijo dejando que Kunsite escuchara sus lastimosas palabras._

"_Recuerdo perfectamente esa noche. Usted acompañaba al ganado que pastaba cuando de pronto contemplo la hermosura de aquella mujer que desde los jardines de su palacio lo observaba con atención. Pero dígame, ¿Por qué jamás ha vuelto a mirar hacia el cielo?", intrigado pregunto el hombre de cabellos blancos._

"_¿Es que acaso no te pasa lo mismo?", el príncipe respondió con otra pregunta._

"_Me gustaría mucho que ella volviera a posar su mirada en mí, sin embargo sé que sus sentimientos pertenecen a otra persona", el caballero ligeramente se encogió de hombros. "Sé que Venus está allí… solo por eso a veces vuelvo la vista hacia ese punto blanco. Entonces me gusta pensar que desde la distancia y en secreto ella me mira. Sin embargo sé que eso es imposible, así que solo me conformo con una efímera ilusión"_

"_Me pasa todo lo contrario. Siento que si observo hacia la Luna entonces no podré resistir la tentación de ir al palacio y de volverme a encontrar con ella", el pelinegro replico._

"_Señor, sabe que no puede hacer eso", el joven Nephrite exaltado se dirigió a él._

"_Eso lo sé", el príncipe Endimión entonces levanto la cabeza, clavando su mirar azul en aquella esfera; "¡Vaya! Casi olvido como era… mírala, es tan hermosa. Parece que me sonríe", Endimión observo con atención hacia los jardines con esperanza de ver a su amada entre las rosas._

_Curiosa como era su costumbre, Beryl espiaba detrás de una alta columna. Habían pasado los años y sin embargo el tiempo parecía no haber borrado lo que su joven prometido sentía por aquella chiquilla de cabellos rubios._

"_Aún la ama", pensante bajo la mirada. "Sin duda a eso se debe el haber pospuesto tantas veces nuestro matrimonio", la mujer con rabia entonces fijo la vista en su amado._

"_Señor, recuerde que usted está comprometido con la joven Beryl. No puede romper esa promesa", Zoisite señalo con preocupación._

"_Lo sé… y no sabes cuánto me pesa el no haber roto mi promesa… soy tan infeliz. Con cada día que pasa la fecha de nuestro matrimonio se acerca… y con ello yo siento morir. He sido un cobarde por no sincerarme con ella", con profundo pesar se lamentó. "Sin embargo ya es tarde, tarde o temprano Serenity se comprometerá con ese hombre y entonces nos habremos perdido para siempre"_

_Entonces creyendo haber visto a alguien oculto entre los muros, Jadeite volvió la vista hacia la columna; "¿Quién está ahí?", pregunto desenfundando su espada._

_Beryl llena de odio y de valor emergió de su escondite para hacer frente a las palabras del hombre que hasta hacia poco había amado, "Maldito seas Endimión. Maldito sea todo lo que amas", con rabia clavo su mirar en los ojos del joven._

"_Beryl, no era mi intención el que tú te enteraras de esta forma de mis verdaderos sentimientos. Ninguno de los dos merece ser infeliz, unirnos será la infelicidad de ambos. Viviremos en una eterna desdicha", el joven amablemente tomo las manos de la mujer entre las suyas._

_La joven con enojo rechazo su toque; "Cobarde, ¿Por qué durante tanto tiempo me mentiste?, ¿Por qué esperarte tantos años para decirme que no me amabas?... anda regresa a su lado"_

"_Beryl, por favor no digas eso. Sabes que amarla no fue mi intención. Sabias a la perfección que yo siempre sentí un cariño muy grande por ella"_

"_Pensé que solo era un tonto capricho. Pero ahora sé que engañarme fue tu intención", la mujer sonrió irónicamente y viéndolo a los ojos, añadió; "Tienes razón, no puedo impedirte que la quieras. Ve a su lado y conviértela en tu esposa. Conviértela en la reina de la Tierra y conviértete en el rey de la Luna, pero una cosa bien te puedo decir, eres un traidor", la mujer escupió esas palabras con odio y dándole la espalda comenzó a reír abiertamente, "Adiós Endimión, aprovecha la corta felicidad de la que a partir de ahora gozaras"_

_Endimión y sus jóvenes caballeros se quedaron de pie observándola. Ese punto no comprendieron lo terrible de sus palabras_…

* * *

**(Castillo Miranda. Presente)**

Sentados a la mesa estaban Haruka, Michiru y sus dos precisos hijos. Los niños emocionados preguntaban a su padre por las hermosas cosas que en aquel lugar había observado. La rubia satisfecha replicaba a cada uno de sus inocentes interrogatorios. Michiru por su parte sonreía al verlos platicar tan animosamente.

"Papá, ¿De qué color son los mares en Eris?", intrigado Océano pregunto. Luego se llevó a los labios uno de los jugosos frutos de aquel lugar que su padre había llevado hasta Urano.

"Son violetas", replico contenta.

"¿Y el cielo?", fue turno de que Miharu cuestionara.

"Del mismo color que el mar. El mar es como un gran espejo, las nubes se reflejan en sus aguas haciendo parecer como si nadaras en el cielo"

"Niños, no deberían hacer tantas preguntas. Dejen que papá coma", Michiru sonrió mientras acomodaba los rubios cabellos de su hijo.

"¿Nos llevaras?", Miharu pregunto emocionada e intrigada por conocer aquellos hermosos mares.

"En el próximo viaje iremos los cuatro juntos", la rubia Uraniana replico depositando su pálida mano sobre el vientre de su esposa.

La aguamarina entonces llevo su mano hasta la mejilla de su amada y acariciándola amorosamente, contesto; "Mi amor, recuerda que dentro de pocos días seremos cinco, este bebé pronto vendrá a conocernos"

De pronto su atención se desvió hacia el heraldo, quien llevaba en sus manos una preciosa y bien perfumada carta, esa misiva no podía venir de otro lado más que del escritorio de la hermosa princesa Serenity.

"Alteza", el joven se dirigió a la alta soberana.

"Ya veo, carta de la Luna", Haruka se puso de pie, tomándola en sus manos. "Puedes retirarte" ordeno al joven. Luego la entrego en manos de su esposa, quien con cuidado la abrió.

"¡Vaya!", emocionada Michiru replico al leer su contenido. En sus labios se había dibujado una hermosa sonrisa.

"¿El baile anual?", Haruka expreso sin mucha emoción.

"Sí y no. Como bien has dicho es la invitación al baile anual para celebrar su cumpleaños, pero no solo eso. Anunciará su compromiso con el príncipe Endimión"

"¿Con ese hombre?", Urano con molestia frunció el entrecejo.

"Pues me parece mejor a que tenga que casarse con ese horrible hombre llamado León", la mujer coloco la misiva sobre la mesa para servir un poco más del dulce jugo en la copa de su hija.

"Sí Endimión realmente la hubiera amado no le hubiera mentido, pero tienes razón. Ella lo ama profundamente y si él la quiere entonces serán eternamente felices. Así como nosotros lo somos"

"Lo mismo pienso. Tuvieron que pasar tantos años para que finalmente fueran libres de amar. Qué bueno que nosotros fuimos valientes cuando tomamos la decisión de huir y disfrutar de esta felicidad", Michiru beso sus labios.

"Tienes razón. Entonces vamos a preparar el equipaje", respondió la rubia.

"Lo siento mi amor, pero debo decir que en estos últimos días no me he sentido muy bien, este bebé pronto nacerá y la verdad es que no quiero que me sorprenda a mitad de camino y tangamos que regresar de emergencia", Michiru replico más emocionada por el nacimiento de su hijo que por el compromiso de la Selenita. Era obvio.

"Serenity sabrá entender el porqué de nuestra ausencia. Enviaremos nuestras felicitaciones y un hermoso obsequio. Para cuando su matrimonio se celebre nuestro hijo ya habrá nacido y entonces podremos ir sin preocupaciones que nos lo impidan", la alta soberana sonrió.

"Muchas gracias por comprenderme", con alegría Michiru beso sus labios.

"No tienes nada que agradecer, eres mi esposa y debo cuidarte", replico la otra acariciándole las rosadas mejillas.

* * *

**(Palacio de la Luna. Días después)**

León se puso de pie al contemplar que poco a poco la claridad de la mañana comenzaba a penetrar atreves de la fina cortina de su habitación.

Finalmente había llegado el día en que Serenity y Endimión harían público su compromiso. Había llegado el día en el que todos sus esfuerzos y esperanzas se derrumbarían en un profundo abismo.

Así que saliendo de su puesto militar fijo la iracunda mirada en la Tierra. Jamás el odio ni el sentimiento de venganza asomaron a sus ojos como esa mañana.

Apretando fuertemente sus puños y clavando sus propias uñas en las palmas de sus pálidas manos, la negra sangre no tardo en comenzar a correr por entre sus dedos para finalmente terminar mezclándose con la tierra.

"Ese maldito me ha quitado todo. Ese desgraciado me robo el amor de la princesa y el reino. ¿De que sirvieron todos mis sacrificios?, por eso no permitiré que se burlen de mí", dijo en voz alta mientras recordaba a la hermosa joven de la Tierra. "Estoy seguro de que Beryl esta tan furiosa como yo. El momento de la funesta venganza ha llegado. Hoy que parece ser un día lleno de alegría se convertirá en el peor de todos. En mil años seguirán hablando de lo que en la Luna sucedió y en sus corazones se lamentaran por no haberla podido proteger. Sus habitantes y sus dioses morirán esta noche. Es el destino que hace años planee para todos"

Volviendo a su sitio comenzó a vestirse mientras que el más horrible de sus recuerdos acudía a llenarle la memoria.

-Flashback-

_León y sus soldados llegaron hasta el lugar donde la extraña mancha se había formado. Entonces con temor observaron que no era una mancha como en un principio habían pensando, más bien se trataba de una densa bruma negra que devoraba lo que se encontraba a su paso, dejando solo muerte y destrucción._

_El ambiente de aquel sitio jamás había sido hostil, pero ahora era dominado por una extraña sensación que les helaba los huesos. En el aire se podía aspirar la maldad que aquella extraña bruma poseía._

"_¿Qué es eso?", pregunto el joven León._

"_Es abominable. Apenas sintió nuestra presencia comenzó a acercarse hacia nosotros. Esa cosa sin duda tratara de engullirnos. Solo los dioses saben que horrores se gestaran en su interior", horrorizado un joven cadete dio un paso hacia atrás. Sin duda aquella presencia le infundía un terrible presentimiento._

"_Eres un cobarde. León, no debiste traer a este cadete que solo se queja… ¿Qué será de él si una guerra inicia con nosotros a la cabeza?", con soberbia un joven oficial expreso. Luego con la misma soberbia de antes desenfundo su espada para hacerle frente a aquello que dotado de vida propia avanzaba hacia ellos; "Te voy a demostrar que no hay nada que temer", con la punta de la misma toco la bruma. Entonces lo inimaginable sucedió, aquella oscuridad devoro al joven por completo al mismo que poco a poco comenzaba a introducirse en su cuerpo. _

"_¿Qué le ha pasado?", pregunto uno de los oficiales mientras se acercaba para socorrerlo._

"_Esa cosa nos asesinara", asustado, el cadete comenzó a correr._

"_No lo toques", León con horror grito mientras el desdichado hombre poco a poco comenzaba a ponerse de pie._

"_¿Estas bien?", otro de los oficiales se acercó y en se instante el moribundo joven lleno de rabia lo ataco. El hombre cayó sobre el suelo mientras una extraña oscuridad se apoderaba de él, menguando de esa forma su raciocinio y cegando con odio cualquier sentimiento bueno que hubiera en su corazón. Entonces también se reincorporo, León en lo que antes fueron ojos negros pudo contemplar la maldad, una maldad que se complacía en contaminar aquellos bondadosos corazones. El hombre de forma grotesca sonrió para con él y sin que este tuviera tiempo siquiera de pensar con claridad, ataco al joven cadete que había intentado huir…_

_Asustado, el joven general blandía su espada en contra de ellos mientras animaba a los demás a no dejarse poseer por la oscuridad ni por esos hombres que ahora con rabia acometían contra ellos, "¿Por qué nos atacan?, ¿Qué les sucede que han perdido la cabeza?", preguntaba cada vez que veía a un hombre caer._

_Uno a uno los jóvenes fueron pereciendo. En ese momento no había cabida para pensar, solo había tiempo para tratar de sobrevivir a aquello que ferozmente trataba de poseerle el ya de por si malvado corazón…_

_León era el único que quedaba de pie, lleno de miedo comenzó a correr en un intento por huir de ese lugar que poco a poco quedaba sumido en muerte._

"_¿Qué eres?", con horror volvió la vista atrás para verla. Era la primera vez que el miedo lo corroía de esa manera. _

_La densa bruma dejo escapar una carcajada de su interior, luego con inteligencia respondió al general; "Metalia". Su voz ronca y cavernosa hizo que los oídos de León comenzaran a sangrar._

_León continúo la carrera, hasta que de pronto una piedra se cruzó en el camino del valeroso hombre, haciéndolo caer y rodar un poco. _

_Finalmente aquella oscuridad se colocó frente a sus ojos mientras extendía lo que parecían ser unas grotescas manos que de apoco avanzaban hacia su cerviz. "De todos los hombres que hoy contamine con mi oscuridad, debo decir que tú eres quien guarda los sentimientos más perversos"_

"_¿Qué quieres?, Metalia", con el más profundos de los miedos se atrevió a ver aquellos tizones de fuego que emulaban ojos._

"_Entrégame el cristal de plata", la oscura fuerza desde su interior replico._

"_¿El cristal de plata?", sorprendido cuestiono. "Sé dónde se encuentra, no me lastimes y te llevara a donde está. No me asesines y yo mismo te lo entregare", asustado suplico._

_La fuerza volvió a reír, acariciándole la mejilla con lo que parecía ser un deformado dedo, invadiendo así el corazón de León con un sentimiento de odio y venganza que termino por pudrirle el corazón y el alma, "Llévame a él", Metalia pidió._

_Seducido por el poder que aquella obscuridad le había otorgado, sonrió lleno de ira; "Ven". Entonces de su bolso de cuero extrajo un hermoso cofre que había sido forjado por el mismo dios que había fabricado la gloriosa espada de Urano. "Te ocultare hasta que sea el momento preciso en que tomes el poder de la reina Serenity. Entonces tú serás llamada reina Metalia, ama de todos los males"_

"_Mientes", Metalia contesto volviéndose una extraña vorágine que amenazaba con devorarlo._

"_No, sabes que ahora mi alma esta seducida por un sentimiento de odio que jamás experimente con tanto anhelo. Yo mismo te liberare para que consumas el basto reino de la Luna… ven", con insistencia invito a Metalia entrar en él._

_Confiando en las palabras de aquel desdichado sujeto, Metalia entro en el cofre. El hombre sonrió y viendo la caja en sus manos bajo a la hermosa Tierra y en las profundidades de una cueva lo escondió._

-Fin Flashback-

"Ahora que Serenity ha decidido ser su esposa es momento de que yo cumpla mi promesa y liberemos los horrores que esa hermosa caja guarda", León sonrió y tomando su espada dirigió sus pasos hacia el lugar donde había guardado aquella destructiva arma.

* * *

**(Cerca de allí)**

La hermosa deidad del amor como cada mañana salió al campo con intenciones de continuar con su hermosa labor. Así que sentándose frente al telar entrelazo sus finos dedos entre los hermosos hilos de oro y plata. Dejando que de esa forma tristes y felices recuerdos se apoderaran de ella.

A veces con una sonrisa o con una mueca de tristeza, sus diestras manos se movían con rapidez sobre la labor. Era lógico que se encontrara sumida en una mezcla de sentimientos encontrados, había recordado aquel día;

-Flashback-

_La hermosa noche callo con sigilo. Había llovido y ahora el fresco aroma a tierra mojada invadía el precioso ambiente._

_Cansada, la hermosa diosa del amor preparo la tina y habiendo vertido en ella un poco de ambrosía y rosas rojas, se dispuso a tomar un merecido baño que le permitirá dormir._

_Con delicadeza sus hermosas manos acariciaban su tersa piel, sus hermosos cabellos caían por sus hombros dándole un toque un más divino, su cuerpo poco a poco comenzaba a perfumarse con aquel seductor aroma. Era obvio porque Urano no había logrado resistirse a ella…_

_Entonces preparo el lecho con una hermosa sábana blanca y, metiéndose en el con ternura y melancolía acaricio el lugar vacío. Estaba tan frió que por un momento deseo que Urano se encontrara junto ella. Aunque ella misma sabía que eso jamás volvería a suceder._

_Vencida por el cansancio cerró sus hermosos ojos azules mientras que en su corazón esperaba que un precioso sueño llegara a ella. Cosa que así sucedió…_

_Maravillada observo el precioso lago de la serenidad y junto a él, un preciso pegaso que pastaba. La fascinante criatura al notar su presencia la contemplo con sus enormes ojos._

"_¿Qué hace un pegaso en la Luna?", pregunto la hermosa diosa mientras se acercaba a él para acariciarle las bellas crines color plata._

"_Yo soy el pegaso que protege los bellos sueños de las personas. Y hace varios días desde la distancia he logrado ver el tuyo", replico la criatura._

_Sin importunarse, Venus contesto; "Hay sueños que son imposibles… esos sueños siempre son los más hermosos", entonces con sus dedos acaricio su pálido rostro._

"_No hermosa diosa, ningún sueño es imposible", Pegaso contesto._

"_Si dices eso es porque tú no sabes cuál es el mío", la deidad dijo con melancolía._

"_Puedo ver que eres una mujer muy desconfiada, pero yo te mostrare que te equivocas. Aunque ahora que te escucho hablar de esa forma, veo que en realidad no lo deseas tanto como crees"_

"_Espera", Venus pidió._

"_¿Lo ves?, confías en mi por más que mis palabras te resulten increíbles"_

"_¿Qué tengo que hacer?, si es imposible que eso suceda de nuevo… ni aun siquiera la ambrosia me pude ayudar", con desesperación pregunto la hermosa joven._

_El pegaso la miro a los ojos y sonriendo procedió a responder, "Dicen que tu naciste de la hermosa espuma del mar, ¿Por qué un hijo tuyo no habrá de nacer de una forma tan maravillosa?… Anda, ve y recoge una lagrima de sus ojos en un pañuelo empapado con ambrosía y cuando estés en la intimidad de tu habitación, guárdala junto a tu pecho… eso cumplirá tu más grande anhelo"_

"_¿Eso es todo?", la joven con desconfianza pregunto._

"_Eso es todo", el maravilloso ejemplar dijo y en ese instante desapareció de su vista, dejando con muchas preguntas a la Venusiana… _

_Venus ingreso en su blanco lecho y tal y como el Pegaso le ordeno, había recogido en un pañuelo las lágrimas de su amado Urano, así que con cierta desconfianza volvió a guardarlo en su pecho mientras que las dudas volvían a rondar su cabeza, ¿Cómo podría un simple pañuelo cumplir su deseo?_

_Entonces el sueño hizo presa a la hermosa deidad y en él, viendo que Urano ingresaba en su habitación volvió a disfrutar de los besos y de las caricias de esa persona a la que tanto amaba… aquello sin duda había sido tan real, que al amanecer el perfume de la deiforme permanecía en sus aposentos…_

_La claridad de la mañana se hizo presente, entrando atreves de la cortina y despertando a la hermosa deidad que desnuda dormía sobre su cama. Agitada recordó lo sucedido la noche pasada, así que volvió la mirada hacia ambos lados, observando que se encontraba sola y que la puerta estaba completamente cerrada, imposible hubiera sido que Urano o alguien más se hubiera colado dentro de su habitación para pasar la noche a su lado._

_Agitada se puso de pie mientras revolvía la cama en busca de su hermoso pañuelo, cosa que fue en vano, misteriosamente había desaparecido. Nerviosa se sentó para tratar de asimilar los acontecimientos que sobre ella se cernían, entonces algo llamo su atención. Llevándose la mano al pecho sorprendida se dio cuenta de que no solo su corazón latía, en su vientre uno más frágil y pequeño también se contraía de forma lenta, pero constante. _

_Esa noche para mantener su secreto oculto de la vista de sus hermosas amigas y con ello ahorrarse las explicaciones de tan sorpresivo aconteciendo, en medio de la lluvia y el trueno abandonaría el palacio sin decir nada. Marte sumida en una profunda tristeza la observo marcharse con prisa, no dándole la oportunidad de despedirse de ella…_

_-Fin flashback-_

Marte la observo y acercándose a ella por detrás y sin hacer ruido se quedó contemplándola. De pronto a su rostro acudió una mueca de felicidad y acercándose un poco más con sus pálidas palmas le cubrió los ojos.

"¿Qué haces Marte?", pregunto la rubia mientras que con sus dedos acariciaba los de la belicosa diosa.

La pelinegra volvió a sonreír al saberse descubierta y retirando las manos del rostro de su amiga, replico con satisfacción; "Que finalmente eres libre de elegir a alguien con quien ser feliz. Hace cinco años que comenzaste ese telar y hoy gracias a los antiguos dioses has logrado terminarlo. Ahora eres libre de esa tarea, ahora si no podrás posponer compromiso alguno… ¡Anda!, elígeme a mí". En ese momento su corazón fue embargado con grandes esperanzas.

La Venusiana con nerviosismo contemplo su trabajo. "Es cierto. Estaba tan distraída en mis propios pensamientos que no he sido consciente de que finalmente lo he terminado", en ese punto la felicidad y la esperanza volvieron a brillar en sus ojos, entonces con alegría pensó; "Urano vendrá… Urano regresara a la luna… me ayudara a recuperar lo que he perdido"

* * *

**(Cercanías al palacio de la Tierra)**

León caminaba por el campo, en sus manos llevaba aquel precioso cofre de plata el cual estaba adornado con preciosos ornamentos. Sin duda poderosamente llamaría la atención de quien lo contemplara.

Entonces en las lejanías observo a aquella preciosa mujer de cabellos largos, la cual inclinada sobre la tierra cuidaba las preciosas flores que rodeaban su hogar.

"Beryl", el oficial llamo a la mujer de cabellos rojos.

La mujer al escuchar su voz dejo de lado su labor, entonces humildemente se inclinó ante él; "A sus pies señor León"

El hombre sonrió e inclinándose un poco con un ademán de su mano le indico que se pusiera de pie. "Una hermosa mujer que nació para ser reina no debería inclinarse ni bajar la orgullosa cabeza ante un simple oficial", gentilmente le tendió la mano para que se reincorporara.

"No mi señor. Ahora solo soy una pobre campesina que un día pudo ser la soberana de este basto reino", reincorporándose replico.

"No lo creas así joven Beryl. Tú naciste para ser poderosa. Naciste para gobernar cuanto tu corazón desee"

"Quisiera creer sus palabras, pero ya ve que ni siquiera pude retener al príncipe Endimión a mi lado, dígame entonces, ¿Cómo podre gobernar cuanto mi corazón desee?", con tristeza recordó a su amado.

León sonrió y negando con la cabeza, replico; "¿Sabes que esta noche se celebrara el compromiso de la princesa Serenity con el príncipe Endimión?"

"Lo sé y aunque parezca raro, he sabido perdonar la mentira del príncipe Endimión", humildemente contesto.

"Pues no deberías olvidar que es un infame traidor. A mí me quito el amor de la princesa, a ti te negó un poco de ese sentimiento y lo que es peor, rompió con la promesa que hace tantos años te hizo", el hombre en ese punto se mordió los labios.

"Comprendí que él no era culpable de la terrible promesa que su padre le hizo al mío. No tengo nada que perdonarle"

"No mi niña, él es un traidor. Traiciono a los habitantes de la tierra y a ti... con quien debió casarse, ¿no lo crees?", burlonamente León rió un poco.

Beryl ante esas palabras se mordió los labios, "¿Un traidor?"

"Lo es. En la Luna gozamos de una larga vida que puede ser comparado con lo eterno, y mientras él viva por siempre la gente de este lugar morirá y entonces poco a poco comenzaran a olvidar la terrible traición a la que los condeno…. Él los ha condenado a la muerte y al olvido", con intrigas comenzaba a despertar el odio de aquella joven.

"Endimión es el peor traidor", seducida por la ira que León comenzaba a infundirle, Beryl replico.

León sonrió, "Supongo que quieres vengarte de tal ofensa, yo lo haré... por eso te he traído esto", con una sonrisa malévola le entrego el precioso cofre.

"¿Qué es?", extrañada ante su hermosura pregunto.

"Este precioso cofre de plata y adornado con bellos ornamento contiene el regalo de bodas que hoy ofrecerás a los jóvenes príncipes", León se dio la vuelta, enmarcando una terrible sonrisa en los labios.

"¿Pero qué es?, ¿Cómo puedo ofrecerlo si no sé qué contiene?, ¿Por qué no lo lleva usted mismo?", sorprendida cuestiono. Era lógico que no entendiera porque ella debía ser la portadora de aquel obsequio si él también podía llevarlo.

León se volvió a ella para verla y responder a su cuestionamiento; "Solo puedo decirte que no debes abrirlo... ábrelo cuando llegues a la Luna. Entonces muéstrales el hermoso presente que tienes para ellos", habiendo dicho sonrió con malicia, "Ahora tengo que irme, te veré durante la fiesta"

Intrigada, Beryl contemplo la fina chapa de oro que lo mantenía cerrado, "¿Qué será?", pensó mientras desobedecía las palabras de León.

_"Mujer curiosa, sabia a la perfección que no me obedecerías… sabía que no te resistirías a su hermosura", _el oficial pensó al verla abrirlo.

Entonces de aquel cofre escapo la terrible reina Metalia, quien llevaba consigo todas las desgracias del mundo que eran el hambre, la muerte, la violencia, la envidia, la codicia y la destructiva venganza.

Con horror Beryl contemplo como aquella oscuridad escapaba de sus manos y está poco a poco comenzaba a invadir los bondadosos corazones de los hombres de la Tierra. Atónita por lo que sus hermosos ojos veían cerro el cofre, atrapado en su interior un poco de aquella maldad. Sin embargo ya era tarde, el terrible sentimiento de venganza también se había apoderado de ella.

"Dame el cristal de plata", Beryl escucho a aquella fuerza decir a sus espaldas.

"Vamos por él, reina Metalia", llena de ira la hermosa joven de cabellos rojos replico. En ese momento había caído víctima de un frenesí de celos que la consumía desde dentro. Devorando por completo el cariño que aun guardaba por su amado.

Entonces una enfurecida multitud comenzó a agolparse ante las puertas del precioso palacio. Eran los habitantes de la Tierra que buscaban al príncipe Endimión.

"Muerte al príncipe Endimión", se escuchaba decir en cada rincón del hermoso planeta.

"El príncipe Endimión es un traidor. Nos ha condenado a la muerte mientras que él lleno de gloria y de juventud vivirá para siempre", Beryl alzo la voz sobre la enardecida multitud.

"Muerte al traidor", los hombres alzaban lanzas y espadas, mientras que las mujeres seducidas por la violencia arrojaban fuego a las puertas del hermoso palacio y hacia los preciosos jardines llenos de rosas.

Beryl contemplo la hermosa destrucción que aquellos embravecidos seres llenos oscuridad causaban y volviendo a alzar la voz, profirió aquello; "Muerte a los Selenitas… muerte a sus dioses"

Las enfurecidas hordas alistaron sus armas para tomar por sorpresa el hermoso y floreciente palacio de la Luna, donde llenos de felicidad los dioses disfrutaban del banquete…

* * *

**Notas de autor:**

Les dije que Haruka no tenía que serle infiel a su esposa. Ese Pegaso es un alcahuete haciendo de las suyas. Ahora el hijo de Venus nacerá del profundo amor que le guarda a Urano y más que nada de sus lágrimas y la ambrosía.

Osaka, pronto lo descubriremos.

Harumi34, no iba a hacerlo, pero me gano la incertidumbre por escribir un poco sobre eso.

Kyoky, ¿Por qué crees que la Reina Venus corrió a su hija del reino?

VaMHt, no los voy a dejar intrigados, vamos avanzando de apoco.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO LIV**

**AMARGAS DESPEDIDAS**

**(Hace un año. Jardines del palacio de la Luna)**

_Llena de una profunda tristeza que le perforaba el alma, la hermosa princesa de la Luna caminaba por entre los preciosos laberintos del jardín. Absorta en sus propios pensamientos llenos de melancolía de vez en cuando dirigía la vista hacia la hermosa Tierra. En su destrozado corazón aún guardaba esperanzas de que su amado príncipe se presentara ante ella y le dijera cuanto es que la amaba._

_Entonces las suplicas que habitaban en lo más profundo de su pecho fueron escuchadas y al instante Endimión emergió de entre las rosas._

"_Serenity", con voz lastimosa la llamo mientras se acercaba a ella con los brazos extendidos._

_La rubia volvió la cabeza hacia atrás, con el corazón acelerado y sin aliento contemplo a su amado pelinegro. "Endimión", sin poder creerlo replico. "¿Es esto un sueño?", cuestiono ante aquella irreal visión._

"_No, soy real. Ven y compruébalo por ti misma", lastimosamente dijo._

_Con cierto temor la hermosa mujer se acercó a él y extendiendo su mano le acaricio la rosada mejilla, "Sí, eres tú", contesto ante lo que su ojos azules veían y ante lo que sus pálidos dedos tocaban._

_Endimión entonces la tomo en sus brazos, hundiéndola contra su pecho; "Perdóname por el mal que te hice. Sabes que te amo y he venido por ti. He venido a suplicar tu perdón"_

_Escapando de sus brazos la joven lo miro a los ojos, luego cuestiono alzando la voz; "¿Y Beryl?". Después de tantos años en su pecho aún guardaba enojo ante su terrible engaño; "¿Piensas mentirle como me mentiste a mí?"_

_El príncipe comprendió la razón de su rechazo y de inmediato procedió a responder; "Ella ha sabido comprender, ella me ha dejado en libertad para ser feliz a tu lado. Soy libre de mi promesa", encaminándose hacia ella, la tomo de las manos para besarlas._

_Sin poder resistirse a sus labios, la joven princesa dejo que lo hiciera._

"_¡Princesa!", Luna grito con sorpresa al ver la indiscreción del joven príncipe._

_León que se dirigía al encuentro de la princesa, al ver a Endimión besando la mano de su amada con ira se dirigió a él; "¿Qué haces aquí?", pregunto desenfundando su espada._

_La princesa Serenity llorando amargamente se interpuso entre los dos hombres, "No lo hagas León… mátame a mí, yo soy la única culpable de este amor"_

"_León, por favor no cometas una locura, mejor ve ante la reina para que lleguen a una solución civilizada", la pequeña gata suplico al enfurecido joven._

_El oficial sonrió, dejando que escapara una carcajada de sus garganta, "Valiente es el hombre al que amas y que se esconde tras de tu enagua"_

_El pelinegro aparto un poco a Serenity para increpar las soases palabras de aquel sujeto.; "Todo tu odio es contra mí. A ella no la culpes de mi impudencia. Un duelo a muerte… tú y yo", airadamente el hombre reto al otro._

_León escucho sus palabras y con una sonrisa en los labios bajo su afilada arma; "Está bien… tú ganas. Se feliz Serenity. Tú también Endimión", con ironía contesto al recordar el secreto que en algún lugar había ocultado. En ese momento le resulto más placentero el imaginar el horror del que serían presa, que enfrentarse al acero de su espada._

* * *

**(Sala de los tronos. Presente)**

Las hermosas jóvenes princesas yacían sentadas en sus bien labrados tronos. Vestidas con preciosos himationes que les llegaban hasta los tobillos, llenas de felicidad cada una de ellas sonreía ante los acontecimientos dados. Finalmente y después de tantos años el anuncio del compromiso de ambos príncipes marcaría el inicio de una nueva vida para los dos enamorados.

Presenciando la ceremonia, León yacía en la primera fila de invitados. Nervioso de vez en cuando contemplaba el reloj que se encontraba en el alto panel; "¿Dónde estará Beryl?", se preguntaba mientras que lleno de incertidumbre veía el minutero correr.

Del otro lado de la fila, los cuatro generales del príncipe en silencio otorgaban bendiciones a su señor.

Kunsite discretamente poso su mirada en la joven de Venus, quien con una sonrisa un tanto fingida de vez en cuando le dirigía una tierna mirada a la belicosa Marte. La hermosa rubia por su parte había sentido la mirada del caballero posada en ella, pero dispuesta a ignorarlo no le prestó atención a su presencia y muy por el contrario se concentró en disfrutar el resto de la ceremonia, cosa que no lograba hacer. Kunsite que conocía toda la verdad en vano entre los invitados buscaba la presencia de la soberana de Urano, quien era la persona a la que la hermosa deidad realmente amaba.

En ese punto la deidad observo el lugar vacío que pertenecía a Urano, llenándosele el corazón de pesar. Durante muchos años había confiado en que cuando terminara su labor ella regresaría, sin embargo ahora parecía que todo su esfuerzo había sido en vano.

Entonces a ella acudió el más triste de los recuerdos. Un recuerdo que le despedazaba el alma.

-Flashback-

_Era una de noche de lluvia cuando aquello ocurrió._

_Los anchos pasillos del palacio de Magallanes estaban completamente impregnados con el aroma del perfume de aquella gentil diosa que había acudido al llamado de la aurora. _

_De pie mirando hacia el cielo, la hermosa soberana de Venus de vez cuando daba un sorbo a su exquisita bebida mientras que en vano intentaba ignorar los terribles gritos que su hija lanzaba. En silencio y con esperanza rogaba a los dioses porque su suplica fuera escuchada…_

_Dentro de aquella bien decorada habitación la hermosa Ilitia concentrada en envolver al crió en una suave manta, de vez cuando le dirigía la mirada y una tierna sonrisa a la rubia mujer que impaciente esperaba poder estrechar a su bebé. _

_Por su parte, cansada pero emocionada la hermosa Venusiana permanecía recostada sobre el suave lecho. _

_La hermosa diosa de los partos volvió a levantar la vista y viéndola a los ojos, pregunto; "¿Qué nombre le dará?"_

_Con una hermosa sonrisa en los labios, la joven replico; "Jure que a nadie le confesaría la quien es el padre, sin embargo supongo que tú si lo sabes .Y aunque me gustaría mucho darle su nombre, sé que no puedo hacerlo"_

"_Deberá pensar en un nombre muy hermoso para él", Ilitia dijo mientras se acercaba a ella para colocarlo en sus brazos._

"_¿Él?", emocionada, Venus cuestiono._

"_Él", la hermosa diosa replico entregándole a su hijo._

_Orgullosa y con lágrimas en los ojos la hermosa divinidad contemplo su pequeño rostro; "En verdad te pareces a papá… Tienes el color de su cabello y el color esmeralda de sus ojos. Sin duda sé que serás valiente como él. Espero y cuando lo conozcas me perdones por no haberte dicho la verdad", con gentileza beso sus manitas, el bebé inocentemente las apoyo en el rostro de su madre. "Aún no sé cómo te llamare". Habiendo dicho le beso las mejillas. "Ahora en verdad conozco el amor verdadero, un amor que es completamente puro y sincero"_

"_Es mejor que lo alimente, no querrá irritarlo más", Ilitia dijo tomando la botella de ambrosía y la corona de oro que la diosa en pago le había ofrecido. Entonces dirigió sus delicados pasos hacia el balcón y volviéndose un ave regreso a su hermoso templo._

_Sin perder más tiempo, la hermosa deidad acerco al pequeño a su pecho. Finalmente había llegado uno de los momentos que más había anhelado. Luego entono una dulce canción para tranquilizar su tierno llanto._

_De pronto la gran puerta se abrió y al instante su hermosa madre apareció._

_La reina de Venus era una mujer de modales finos y llenos de una sensualidad arrolladora. Su cuerpo era perfecto, sus mejillas rosadas y esos ojos azules sin duda serian la perdición de cualquiera que se atreviera a posar la mirada en ella._

_Acercándose al lecho, con cierto desdén y rechazo contemplo a su hija y a su pequeña nieta. "Con que ya nació"_

"_Así es", la hermosa deidad orgullosa replico._

_La soberana examino a la criatura más de cerca, luego con tono molesto recrimino a las tiernas y naturales acciones de su hija, "¿Por qué amamantas?"_

"_Es lo que madres hacen con sus bebés", Venus contesto sin desviar la mirada de su hijo._

_La reina negó con la cabeza y con una mueca de desagrado, contesto; "Ninguna soberana de Venus lo ha hecho. Para eso están las nodrizas… eso que ahora haces terminara por deformarte el divino cuerpo"_

_La hermosa joven negó con la cabeza antes de responder; "Tú misma lo has dicho madre, ninguna soberana lo ha hecho, tu eres la reina… yo no", sin importarle lo que la mujer dijera, continuo en su amorosa labor._

"_Eres Venus, la diosa del amor… por eso mismo no deberías hacerlo… no eres como el resto de las mujeres", con disgusto volvió a señalar._

"_Soy su madre, yo decido que hacer", la rubia replico con enojo._

_Su madre sonrió y sirviendo un poco de ambrosía en una copa, se recostó sobre el diván que yacía en el fondo; "¿Y el padre?", finalmente hizo aquella pregunta que le quemaba los labios._

_Venus entonces negó con la cabeza, "Ni siquiera lo sabe. Además nadie debe saber su identidad"_

_La sensual mujer ante su respuesta soltó una procaz carcajada, "¿Casado?"_

"_No te importa saberlo", la deidad replico. _

"_Me importa", contesto antes de beber un poco de la ambrosía. "Ya dime quien es… ¿Es fuerte?, ¿Está lleno de vitalidad?, ¿Lo conozco?, ¿Alguna vez visito mi lecho?", sin recato siguió cuestionando de forma desvergonzada._

"_Mi hijo descubrirá por sí solo quien es su padre", la hermosa deidad contesto esperando que eso acallara las preguntas de su madre._

_La soberana al escuchar su respuesta se puso de pie y acercándose a ella, con soberbia y orgullo preguntó; "¿Un hijo?.. ¡Vaya!, imagino que ese sujeto está lleno de una increíble virilidad como para haberte dado un hijo en lugar de una hija, como es costumbre entre nosotras"_

"_Sí, soy madre de un precioso hijo"_

_La reina contemplo al niño, luego volvió la burlona mirada hacia su hija, "Yo siempre quise tener un hijo"_

_Venus contemplo el terrible brillo que a sus ojos asomaba, así que sin mostrarle temor de forma descarada replico; "Este es mi hijo, engendra el tuyo con alguno de tus amantes"_

_Su madre torció la sonrisa en sus labios, "Vienes con tu deshonra a mi palacio y ahora me dices eso… tu padre hasta en eso fue un inútil y solo pudo engendrarte a ti. El rey de la Tierra también era un inútil… yo deseaba un hijo y ninguno de ellos pudo dármelo, pero ¿para qué deformar mi hermoso cuerpo si ya lo tengo?", habiendo dicho tomo al bebé de los brazos de su hija. El crió sabiéndose privado de su madre comenzó a llorar._

"_¿Qué haces?", llena de ira pregunto al verlo llorando en brazos de su madre._

"_Es mío… vete", la soberana grito con envidia._

"_No puedes hacerme eso, es mío. Devuélvemelo y entonces me iré del palacio", con lágrimas en los ojos la diosa suplico._

"_No", la infame mujer contesto viendo los verdes ojos de su nieto. "Tienes razón, nada mejor que tú para alimentarlo", entregándolo en sus brazos, volvió a sonreír; "Cuarenta días podrás tenerlo, luego te iras sin él"_

"_Es mi hijo, ¿Qué derecho tienes sobre él?", la Venusiana pregunto mientras lo estrechaba contra su seno._

"_Todo", contesto airada. "Si no es mío entonces tampoco será tuyo. Si tratas de llevártelo entonces yo misma lo ahogare en mi pecho. Así que ya sabes, si no me lo entregas morirá", grotescamente escupió con odio._

_Venus ante sus terribles palabras tuvo miedo, sabia perfectamente que su madre no mentía, "Eres mala… eres perversa"_

_En ese punto la mujer se mordió los labios; "Creo que soy muy justa y como prueba de mi benevolencia puedo hacer un trato contigo… dile a su padre que vega a reclamarlo y si él es de mi agrado lo invitare a mi lecho para que pueda engendrar a mi hijo con él, entonces te entregare al tuyo"_

"_No puedes hacer eso, tiene una esposa y un hijo", Venus replico recordando a la hermosa familia de su Urano._

_La soberana se encogió de hombros, "Si no te importo a ti, ¿por qué habría de importarme a mí?... así que ya sabes, cuarenta días si no yo misma le cortare la vida… en la entrada habrá alguien vigilando para que no huyas", con odio la mujer dijo. Saliendo de a habitación cerro la puerta con llave._

_Venus se echó a llorar mientras abrazaba a su hijo contra su seno, "Lamento que esto haya pasado, debí quedarme en la Luna… no quiero que esa mujer te arranque de mi lado, pero tampoco quiero que mueras… perdóname"_

Mordiéndoce los labios, con esperanza rogó a los cielos porque Urano llegara para ayudarla.

-Fin flashback-

De pie ante aquella hermosa pareja de jóvenes enamorados estaba la hermosa reina Serenity. En esos momentos ella era consumida por dos sentimientos tan diferentes entre sí; la alegría por ver a su hija feliz al lado del hombre que amaba y la terrible desconfianza al pensar que ese matrimonio quizás sería un terrible error. No por nada los antiguos dioses habían prohibido esas uniones.

Alzando la voz finalmente se dirigió a ellos; "Me es muy grato dar el consentimiento para celebrar su matrimonio. Me llena de profunda felicidad saber que este amor será próspero y que significara la eterna unión de ambos reinos. Endimión…"

"Alteza", lleno de orgullo escucharía lo que la reina tenía que decirle.

Entonces a la memoria de la hermosa soberana acudió un viejo recuerdo. "Hace muchos años siendo tú un niño viniste al reino de la Luna en compañía de tu padre, el rey Endimión. Mi hija había nacido y era algo que yo quería celebrar en compañía de todos ustedes. Entonces escapaste de la mano de tu padre y desafiando la autoridad no solo prometiste proteger a mi hija, también te inclinaste sobre ella para besarla en la frente. Entonces pensé que solo había sido la tierna travesura de niño, pero ahora que eres un hombre me doy cuenta de que en verdad la amas. Confió en que cumplirás tu promesa de protegerla y que jamás volverás a mentirle como lo hiciste en tiempos pasados"

"Jamás de mis labios una mentira será dicha", valerosamente el hombre respondió.

De pronto el rugido del terrible trueno surco los hermosos cielos y al instante la puerta se abrió con violencia, haciendo que una ráfaga de viento con olor a muerte inundara el lugar. Entonces con paso ligero la hermosa joven Beryl ingreso llevando en sus preciosas manos el hermoso cofre que León le había entregado. Caminando tras ella cuatro hombres de la Tierra custodiaban sus delicados pasos.

"Beryl, ¿Qué haces aquí?", con profundo temor el príncipe Endimión pregunto.

La hermosa joven se inclinó ante su presencia; "No tema príncipe Endimión, con profundo respeto y de todo corazón vengo a felicitarles y a desearles una eterna dicha", humildemente replico a sus temores.

"Muchas gracias", Serenity inclino la cabeza ante sus bellas palabras.

"¿Qué malévolo plan has gestado?, ¿Por qué has osado a venir hasta aquí?", Endimión pregunto irritado, además de que no confiaba en el extraño y malévolo brillo que a sus ojos asomaba.

"Ninguno príncipe, solo he venido a desearles una eterna felicidad", la mujer replico sonriendo de forma burlona.

León la observo con una profunda y torcida alegría. Finalmente y después de tantos años había cumplido con su pacto, Metalia seria liberada y el reino de la Luna caería bajo sus pies.

La hermosa reina Serenity llena de desconfianza se quedó contemplándolos a ambos. Luego alzo la voz para acallar la discusión; "Endimión, deja que hable y exprese lo que tiene que decir. Dime mujer, ¿Te opones al matrimonio de este hombre y mi hija?"

Beryl ante su soberana presencia bajo la mirada, "No alteza, solo viene a desearles que sean felices… para siempre"

"Mentirosa, ¿Que planeas?", Endimión volvió a preguntar.

"Endimión, no seas tan dura con ella. Acepta sus felicitaciones", Serenity se dirigió a su amado en un intento por calmarlo. Entonces con cierto temor la hermosa princesa de la Luna se encamino hacía la mujer; "¿Qué sucede?, ¿Te arrepientes de haber dejado en libertad a mi amado Endimión?"

"No princesa, yo solo vengo a entregarle este humilde presente. Por favor acéptelo como una disculpa a cualquier malentendido", habiendo dicho, Beryl abrió el hermoso cofre y al hacerlo la oscuridad que quedaba en su interior invadió la Luna. De su hermoso cuerpo emergió aquella terrible fuerza llamada Metalia.

Entonces el corazón de quienes fueran hombres y mujeres gentiles se llenó de envidia, celos, odio y venganza. Comenzando a atacarse entre ellos.

León sonrió lleno de orgullo al ver la destrucción que de apoco comenzaba a alzarse. Su plan había funcionado a la perfección. Llevado la mano a su espada la desenfundo y empuñándola con fuerza entonces llamo al combate; "Muerte a los Selenitas, muerte a sus dioses"

Las iracundas y violentas hordas provenientes de la Tierra comenzaron a inundar la Luna, cometiendo a su paso los más aberrantes crímenes en contra de aquellos a los que la oscuridad no había infectado. La muerte de a poco se fue apoderando de cuanta vida había existido.

"¿Qué es esto?", un joven cayó sobre el suelo mientras que con sus desnudas manos trataba de defenderse del hombre que ahora trataba de herirlo con una daga.

Su hermano de inmediato se acercó a él para socorrerlo, "¿Recuerdas aquella mañana que asistimos a ver el entrenamiento de la belicosa Marte?, entonces dijiste que una guerra seria la oportunidad perfecta para verla en acción. Entonces yo dije que la guerra no nos importaba porque la paz era algo que en este sitio reinaba", con sus manos libero a su hermano de las terribles garras de la muerte.

"Lo recuerdo y no sabes cuánto me arrepiento de haberlo imaginado", el joven se reincorporo, tomando lo que encontró a su paso para defenderse.

Las jóvenes diosas con cautela se pusieron de pie ante aquella terrible ola de inexplicable violencia.

Marte iracunda y emocionada por el terrible combate que ante ella se alzaba inflamo el pecho en valor. Sus ojos se inyectaron en sangre y alzando su hermosa mano tomo el broncíneo arco y sus mortíferas flechas. Entonces a su hermoso cuerpo se cubrió con una pesada armadura bien labrada en oro y guarnecida en plata y su cabeza fue coronada con un pesado yelmo. "Es la guerra, ataquen", grito con furia y al instante se lazo al terrible combate.

Durante toda su vida espero ese momento y ahora que había llegado no quería perder valioso tiempo.

La valerosa Júpiter hija del poderoso trueno fue la segunda en transformarse, llevando sobre sus hombros una pesada piel mientras que al pecho llevaba una impresionante coraza labrada en bronce. En sus manos llevaba la hermosa egida que estaba fabricada con la piel de una cabra y con la cabeza de la terrible Medusa. Hacía mucho tiempo que Urano le había obsequiado la égida en agradecimiento por haber bien aconsejado a su amada.

Mercurio cubrió su cabeza con un fino petaso, luego calzo sus ligeros pies con hermosas sandalias mientras que en sus tobillos coloco hermosas grebas de oro. En sus manos portaba el caduceo, símbolo de la sabiduría y de los doctores del cuerpo.

La siempre hermosa Venus prefirió lucir su perfecto cuerpo, el cual en tiempos de paz había sido admirado por todos, tocado por pocos y, no vistiendo armadura alguna que la protegiera, ni yelmo que cubriera su preciosa cabeza, tomo la cadena que ceñida llevaba al menudo talle. Esa era la misma cadena que habiendo servido para rendir a dioses y a mortales con sus tortuosos amores, ahora serviría para hacer la sangrienta guerra.

La pequeña princesa de Saturno sin inmutarse contemplo aquel horror. Con atención observo la ira con la que esos hombres se atacaban y muy por el contrario a lo que se pueda llegar a pensar, la niña en ningún momento padeció de miedo. En silencio y sin llamar la atención de nadie se retiró a meditar hacia el lado oscuro de la Luna sin importarle que sus menudas sandalias y su hermoso himation se mancharan con la sangre de los caídos.

"Al ataque", Marte grito mientras se perdía entre la horda de Terrícolas y Selenitas que ahora atacaban sin piedad.

"Esto no debería estar pasando", Júpiter tomo su lanza, arrojándola hacia la multitud de enemigos que por la fuerza trataban de profanar sus impresionantes templos.

Venus por su parte atacaba con la hermosa cadena de amor, la cual ahora estaba cargada de odio y rencor. Además de la brillante sangre de sus adversarios.

"En número somos más, podemos contra ellos", un humilde pastor de la Tierra grito mientras se habría paso con su espada. Ese hombre en otro tiempo siendo muy joven robo una cabra para culpar a su compañero. Su patrón en castigo dio de azotes al inocente que nada había hecho. Y él sin culpa alguna se había regocijado de su acción.

"Saqueen el palacio", un joven carpintero vocifero. Ese mozo que del piso arrancaba los finos cristales que lo tapizaban, en otro tiempo había experimentado un profundo rencor hacia su amigo, quien poseía una hacienda basta en ganado.

"Tomen las armas de los Selenitas que caen", un sujeto que había sido ladrón se lanzó sobre el cadáver de un desafortunado y cometiendo la infame rapiña, le arranco la lanza de las ensangrentadas manos.

"Las mujeres… tomen a las mujeres", un hombre que en otro tiempo hubiera sido medico de fe y que hubiera dado redención a los más necesitados de perdón, grito mientras corría detrás de una joven doncella. La hermosa Venus al ver la injusticia a la que la quería someter, lanzo su cadena en contra de él para cerrarle los ojos para siempre.

"Muerte a Endimión, muerte a la reina, muerte a sus dioses", una horda que había logrado colarse dentro del reluciente palacio comenzó a saquear sus riquezas y a incendiar sus interiores. Poco a poco los finos candelabros y las hermosas columnas fueron derivados.

Pero, ¿Por qué había gente de la Luna que no había sido contaminada por el odio de Metalia?, la razón era simple; aquellos que guardaban en su pecho sentimientos oscuros fueron los únicos que sucumbieron ante ella, dejando como víctimas a los hombres y mujeres que realmente poseían un buen corazón. Por el contrario, los habitantes de la Tierra al haber escuchado las palabras llenas de odio que Beryl había vociferado, se convirtieron en presa fácil de aquellos sentimientos y en consecuencia de aquella maldad.

"¿Porque están tan encolerizados?", pregunto Júpiter, quien blandía la espada y ya había decidido el funesto hado de varios de sus adversarios.

"Piensan que su príncipe los ha traicionado... esa muer trajo a la Luna la oscuridad que cerca del sol se extendía", la belicosa respondido mientras disparaba sus mortíferas flechas, hiriendo gravemente a quienes a su paso se interponían.

"Atacar a los dioses es una blasfemia", Venus se convirtió en una suave bruma para ingresar a donde el combate era más encarnecido.

La portadora del caduceo sonrió ante sus palabras y lanzando su arma en contra de los Selenitas cegados por el odio, dijo; "Y lo dice ella que inicio una guerra en la Tierra a causa de su belleza… pobre Helena que tuvo que humillarse ante las murallas de la gran Troya"

"Siguen llegando más", la valiente Júpiter se transformó en un rayo e iluminando el precioso cielo se lanzó hacia donde los terrícolas ingresaban por montones.

Del otro lado, Endimión corría con la espada en la mano, llevando de la otra a Serenity.

"Endimión, ¿Qué sucede?", conmocionada la joven pregunto.

"Dice que soy un traidor, lo mejor es que me entregue a ellos para que decidan mi destino y se retiren sin causar más destrozos y sin arrebatar más vidas, pero primero quiero ponerte a salvo. Luego ellos podrán hacer conmigo lo que deseen", agitado replico.

"No puedes hacer eso", Serenity finalmente se echó a llorar, refugiándose en sus brazos.

"Mi vida a cambio de que a ti y a tu floreciente reino lo dejen en paz... es lo justo", con cariño beso sus labios.

Con enojo, León observo a ambos príncipes huir. Entonces burlonamente comenzó a reír; "Si este reino no es mío, no será de nadie. Que sus muros caigan y sus dioses mueran", alzando su afilada espada comenzó a correr hacia ellos.

Beryl observo cuales eran sus intenciones y extendiendo su espada hacia él cobardemente lo hirió por la espalda. "No. Ellos son míos"

Mal herido el joven oficial cayó sobre al suelo, dándoles oportunidad a ambos príncipes de huir de la presencia de aquella abyecta mujer.

"¿Por qué me has herido?, fui yo quien te dio la oportunidad de vengarte", con dolor pregunto mientras la negra sangre comenzaba a abandonar su cuerpo.

La mujer rió de forma grotesca, "Ya te lo dije, son míos. He de cazarlos como ratas… jamás vuelvas a confiar en una mujer". Entonces volvió a extender su mano sobre aquel hombre; "No debiste otorgarme este poder, debiste ser tú quien los exterminara", volviendo a herirlo con la espada lo hizo presa de una terrible muerte.

La hermosa reina Serenity sin inmutarse por lo que sucedía tomo una espada que yacía ensangrentada sobre el suelo para hacerle frente a aquel hombre que en otro tiempo hubiera sido herrero y que muchas veces hubiera acudido al palacio a realizar su trabajo.

"¿Que fuerza sobrenatural los ha puesto en contra de nosotros?", pregunto mirándolo a los ojos antes siquiera de atacar.

"Ninguna mi reina... estamos cansados de ver la prosperidad en la que viven", abalanzándose contra ella dejo caer su espada con intenciones de herirla, pero la reina que en otro tiempo se hubiera entrenado junto oficiales de Marte y junto a su amado Cosmos, lo hirió en el pecho, dándole una muerte honrosa.

Ese hombre en su juventud del palacio de la Luna robo una piedra preciosa la cual habiéndola podido cambiar por pan para sus hijos, la cambio por un poco vino. Eso en verdad había enfurecido a la hermosa soberana, quien lo condeno a treinta lunas de prisión y a diez azotes.

* * *

**(Jardines del palacio Miranda)**

Aquella tranquila noche ofrecía un hermoso cielo estrellado. El perfume en el ambiente era maravilloso y la sensación de paz dominaba por doquier.

De la mano paseaban Haruka y Michiru mientras que con una sonrisa en los labios observaban a sus hijos jugar.

Completamente enamorada la aguamarina contemplo a su amada; "Por favor dime que este momento es real"

"Lo es, aunque debo decir que a veces despierto a mitad de la noche preguntándome si no estoy soñando. Luego te miro dormir a mi lado y sé que no es un sueño… gracias por estar a mi lado", tomándola de las mejillas beso sus labios.

"Dormida te he sentido besarme", Michiru replico enternecida.

"Muchas veces lo he hecho, eres tan hermosa cuando duermes", Haruka dijo sabiendo lo que ella replicaría.

"¿Solo soy hermosa mientras duermo?", pregunto juguetonamente.

"Tú siempre eres hermosa"

Entonces Michiru sonrió al ver a sus hijos, "Ellos también son hermosos. Se parecen a ti"

"Mi príncipe y mi princesa, son perfectos", la rubia sonrío con satisfacción y orgullo.

Entonces una extraña sensación de ahogo se apodero de la pequeña mujer, así que frunciendo el entrecejo se dirigió a su amada; "¿Haruka?"

La rubia sin duda también había logrado percibirlo, "Algo sucede... en la Luna"

La aguamarina de entre su peplo saco el espejo de aguas profundas y examinándolo pudo contemplar la encarnizada guerra que ahora se suscitaba, "Alguien ha decidido atacar el palacio de la Luna"

"Maldición... pensé que algo así jamás sucedería", con fuerza la hermosa Uraniana tomo la empuñadura de su espada, "Tengo que ir"

"No, no vayas", con lágrimas en los ojos Michiru se aferró a su brazo.

"Sabes que tengo que hacerlo... así lo prometí hace muchos años y ahora debo cumplir con mi promesa y mi deber", con valeroso ánimo respondido.

"Entonces yo voy contigo", la mujer replico a su valentía. Estaba decidida a acompañarla.

La deiforme Uraniana la miro a los ojos y negando con la cabeza contesto; "Sabes a la perfección que no puedes ir"

"Es mi deber, yo también prometí cuidar al reino de la Luna", las lágrimas finalmente comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas. El fin a su felicidad había llegado.

"Lo sé", Haruka dijo dirigiendo la mirada a sus hijos, luego la volvió hacía ella; "Pero sabes que ahora hay algo mucho más importante y sagrado que debes cuidar", en ese punto la voz de la semidiosa comenzaba a temblar. Estaba a punto de romper a llorar, pero no porque tuviera miedo, sino porque tendría que marcharse.

Con tristeza Michiru observo a sus hijos, "Entonces tampoco puedo dejarte ir. Tu lugar es al lado de nosotros. Debes cuidarnos a nosotros, no a la Luna ni a su princesa", aunque sus palabras estuvieran llenas de egoísmo, tenía razón.

Los inocentes críos al notar la tristeza que embargaba a sus padres se acercaron a ellos para saber que ocurría; "Mamá, ¿Por qué lloras?", pregunto su pequeña hija mientras la abrazaba.

"No quiero ir, pero tengo que hacerlo. No puedo quedarme aquí a esperar a que ellos vengan a hacernos la guerra… es mejor que vaya y me enfrente a cualquier amenaza… de esa forma me asegurare de que no vendrán a hacerles daño. No lo hago por Serenity ni por su reino, lo hago por ustedes. Tú tienes que quedarte con ellos, necesitan más de su madre que de su padre. Además estas embarazada", la rubia con lágrimas en los ojos coloco su mano en el vientre de su esposa, sintiendo como su hijo se movía. "Es una lástima saber que no voy a conocerlo"

"Déjame ir contigo", sollozando la mujer se lanzó a sus brazos.

"No insistas. Cuando Océano nació me dijiste que al menos te hubiera gustado tener a alguno de tus padres contigo... ellos te tendrán a ti para amarlos y cuidarlos". No pudiendo resistir la tristeza que en ese momento la aniquilaba, la rubia logro decir.

Los niños llorando también se abrazaron a ella, Haruka al sentir sus bracitos rodeándole las piernas se giró para verlos por última vez, quería llenarse la vista con su hermosura; "Papá tiene que irse"

"No", ambos gritaron.

"Tiene que ir para protegerlos a ustedes, ahora quiero que sean niños muy buenos para que cuiden a mamá y a su hermanito. Océano, cuando seas grande a nadie le hagas la guerra, deberás compartir el reino con tus hermanos. No quiero que peleen", con todo el dolor que había en su corazón a ambos los abrazo y los beso la frente.

"No vayas papá", la niña suplico.

Haruka la miro con ternura, en verdad era tan parecida a su madre; "Tengo que ir". Sin querer separarse de ellos, se reincorporo.

"Yo voy contigo", el pequeño Océano valientemente se aferró a su clamide. Ante eso sin más remedio la soberana lo empujo para que la soltara.

"No seas tonto. A donde voy no hay regreso", dijo con tono molesto para que el niño no insistiera.

Océano cayó al suelo llorando, pero no porque su padre lo hubiera empujado, sino porque ya se iba para siempre; "Papá. No nos dejes", reincorporándose corrió para volver a abrazarla.

La deiforme volvió a inclinarse para besarles las mejillas a ambos críos, "Los amo, pero no puedo llevarlos ni puedo quedarme a su lado". Luego se dirigió a la aguamarina, quien con el corazón destrozado lloraba; "Te amo, cuídate y cuídalos a ellos. Si un día alguien llega a tu vida quiero que seas muy feliz", una vez más la beso en los labios, luego beso su vientre.

Michiru negó con la cabeza y viéndola a los ojos replico; "No mi amor. Aunque pasen mil años yo fielmente seguiré esperando tu regreso", llena de tristeza nuevamente se echó a llorar en los brazos de su Urano.

En ese momento a ambas acudió el recuerdo de su primer encuentro. Con tristeza recordaron su primera discusión y la emocionante reconciliación, el primer beso y la primera entrega. También acudió a ellas el recuerdo de su matrimonio y el del nacimiento de sus hijos, sin embargo también había llegado el inevitable final.…

* * *

**(Campos de la Luna)**

La belicosa diosa con su arco y sus flechas de fuego ya había logrado deshacerse de un buen número de enemigos; "Maldita sea la hora en la que decidieron molestarnos", grito furiosa mientras limpiaba la negra sangre de su reluciente yelmo.

"Muerte a los traidores", el vocerío de la horda era de temerse. A veces en medio del combate unos atacaban a otros sin darse cuenta de que lugar estaban.

La valerosa diosa del rayo se elevó entre los cielos para invocar en sus manos a su padre el trueno, luego fijo la vista en unos jóvenes que no daban tregua a la hermosa portadora del caduceo, entonces lanzo sobre ellos su mortífero ataque.

De su pecho salió un grito mientras fijaba la vista en un nuevo vasto número de enemigos.

La hermosa diosa del amor con furia blandía su preciosa cadena en todas direcciones, haciendo retroceder a aquellos que con lanzas y mortíferas espadas la amenazaban.

Marte al observarla llena de ira, inflamo el pecho de orgullo y haciendo una reverencia replico a sus valerosas acciones; "Hermosa Venus, ¡bien sabía yo que habías nacido para hacer la guerra... no solamente para hacer el amor! Ahora lo más importante es vencer a este enemigo, ya tendrás tiempo de volver a ello"

Venus sonrió, dirigiéndole una tierna mirada; "Querida Marte, es obvio que en la guerra y en el amor... todo se vale". Entonces volvió a convertirse en una fina bruma para endurecer la acometida en el centro, donde los más valientes guerreros suelen agruparse.

Mercurio por su parte atacaba con destreza, ahogando a docenas bajo el agua de su ataque.

* * *

**(Del otro lado)**

Serenity y Endimión corrían. El valeroso hombre blandía la espada en contra de quienes pretendían frenar su huida.

"¿A dónde me llevas?", la princesa pregunto mientras cuidaba sus pasos para no tropezar con su hermoso vestido, el cual comenzaba a empaparse de lodo y de negra sangre.

"Trato de esconderte, cuando todo esto haya pasado... vendré a buscarte", dijo de forma agitada. Aunque él no lo confesara en sus ojos se podía percibir que estaba experimentado un profundo miedo.

"No Endimión, llévame contigo. No puedo dejarte ir solo", Serenity dijo rompiendo a llorar. "Todo lo que está pasando es mi culpa"

De pronto lo inimaginable sucedió, frente a ellos llena de un mortífero rencor Beryl apareció.

"No tan rápido príncipe Endimión", con voz burlona se dirigió al hombre de negra cabellera.

"Beryl, ¿Porque has traído la destrucción al palacio de la Luna?", iracundo y lleno de temor pregunto.

La mujer de cabellos rojos soltó una terrible carcajada, "Porque tú nos traicionaste. Nos condenaste a la muerte y al olvido", de forma hábil blandió su espada, hiriéndolo profundamente en el pecho. Endimión que no había tenido oportunidad de defenderse, grito con horror.

Entonces sintió como aquel dolor le traspasaba el pecho y llevando su mano a la profunda herida, sintió como poco a poco las fueras comenzaban a huir de su cuerpo y como su negra sangre se derramaba sobre el suelo. Cayendo sobre sus rodillas, levanto la vista al oscuro cielo; "Ahora mi alma dormirá por siempre, seré presa del sueño eterno… me consuela saber que por la eternidad en él contemplare tu hermosura, Serenity"

Asustada Serenity se inclinó sobre él para socorrerlo, "No digas eso Endimión, levántate". Jamás en su pecho había sentido un dolor tan desgarrador como ese. En ese momento le arañaba lo más profundo del alma, su propia tristeza amenazaba con asesinarla.

Sin poder hacer nada y sin deseos de morir frente a su amada, el joven llevo su débil mano hacia la solapa de su uniforme para extraer tres monedas de plata; "Son para el barquero". Habiendo dicho cerró sus azules ojos. El terrible hado había descendido sobre él y pronto su alma descendería a las profundidades del oscuro hades.

"Endimión, no te vayas. No me dejes sola", la princesa de la luna grito al verlo muerto sobre el ensangrentado fango.

"Es tu turno... princesa. Te haré un gran favor y tú dormirás eternamente a su lado", la malévola mujer grito comenzando a caminar hacia ella…

* * *

**Notas de autor:**

Pobre Venus, hasta me dieron ganas de llorar. Que mala ha sido su madre, por eso su bebé no ha crecido a su lado. Bien pudo haberle dicho a Urano, pero eso significaba que esa cruel mujer le hiciera algo.

En un principio contemple la posibilidad de que fuera una niña (alguien me lo pidió por MD), pero entonces se me ocurrió lo del niño y con ello darle este dramatismo. Y como podrán ver, hasta el rey de la Tierra tuvo algo que ver con la reina de Venus. En el capítulo dos de mi fic, él le pide a su hijo que jamás se fije ellas porque jamás lo amaran. Era una advertencia porque él ya había estado con la reina.

Osaka, a cómo va la historia, Michiru se quedara al cuidado del hijo de Urano, esperemos y ese pegaso alcahuete le explique qué paso en realidad para que ella no lo desprecie. Además creo que Venus no tenía otra opción más que entregárselo.

Harumi34, me gano la curiosidad por escribir sobre eso, aunque creo que es demasiado injusto lo que le he hecho a la pobre Venus.

Kyoky, son de Venus, no es tanto que haya llegado con su domingo 7, sino que la reina miro la forma de cumplir con su nieto su capricho. Y hablando de capricho, nos damos cuenta de que esa mujer es diez veces más caprichosa que su hija.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO LV**

**LA REDENCIÓN DE VENUS**

**(Hace ocho años, jardines de Venus)**

_La floreciente primavera había llegado hasta el planeta Venus, perfumando el aire con sus suaves vapores._

_Aquella fresca mañana la hermosa diosa del amor con una sonrisa en los rosados labios y con un ligero movimiento de caderas caminaba por los verdes prados que rodeaban el palacio Magallanes._

_Parecía que las hermosas y perfumadas flores ante su divina presencia se inclinaran como si de una gentil reverencia se tratara. Con gracia, la rubia mujer se inclinó para tomar una de ellas entre sus frágiles dedos._

_En ese momento no se había percatado del joven oficial que en dirección a ella caminaba._

_Sus cabellos negros, su piel pálida, las mejillas rosadas y aquellos ojos verdes le daban a su rostro una mística belleza, belleza que bien podía ser comparada con la de la hermosa joven princesa._

_El hombre sin hacer ruido se detuvo a prudente distancia, observando a su amada mientras esta se concentraba en aspirar el aroma de las coloridas flores._

_La hermosa diosa las tomaba entre sus dedos y llevándolas a su rostro con sus suaves pétalos perfumaba sus rosadas mejillas. El joven seguía extasiado con su divinidad hasta que no pudiendo tolerarlo más, la llamo:_

"_Venus, regrese", dijo dando un paso hacia ella._

"_Adonis, qué sorpresa", la joven deidad al verlo no se inmuto, muy por el contrario se reincorporo mientras le dirigía una mirada de indiferencia. En su bello rostro era fácil adivinar que no le hacía mucha emoción el regreso de aquel hombre._

"_He vuelto", emocionado la tomo por los hombros para besarla en los dulces y carnosos labios._

"_Lo sé", la mujer replico volviendo el rostro para evitar sus besos._

_Desconcertado, el joven Adonis la observo, luego la libero de su agarre; "¿Qué ocurre?, pareciera que no te causa demasiada emoción mi regreso"_

_La rubia diosa sonrió con burla; "Pensé que no volverías", replico airada y sin importar el daño que sus palabras le pudieran causar._

"_¿Por qué has pensado eso?", Adonis pregunto aún sin entender sus frías contestaciones._

"_Sabes a la perfección que la guerra no es empresa fácil, la guerra es para los valientes… no para hombres como tú", viéndolo con indiferencia volvió a inclinarse sobre las perfumadas flores para acariciarlas con sus finos dedos._

"_Venus, fui a la guerra para demostrarte cuanto es que te quiero, fui a la guerra para demostrarte mi valor y demostrarte con ello que soy digno de ti", Adonis afligido contesto._

"_¿Para qué?", la mujer pregunto con soberbia._

"_Por qué te quiero… fui porque te quiero", contesto empujando dentro de sí cualquier terrible pensamiento y con ello evitar romper a llorar._

"_Fuiste a perder tu tiempo, sabes perfectamente que yo no te quiero… sabes a la perfección que no siento nada por ti"_

"_Entonces ¿Por qué me ilusionaste con tus besos?, ¿Por qué me invitaste a tu templo?", con una amarga tristeza en su voz pudo preguntar._

_Venus rió un poco y acariciándole la barbilla con su dedo, replico; "Yo no te ilusione, sabes que seducir es mi naturaleza. Soy Venus, la diosa del amor. ¿Qué era lo que esperabas de mí?"_

_El hombre ante sus crueles palabras negó con la cabeza, "Para ser la diosa de ese sentimiento tan puro y bello debo decir que eres malvada, eres cruel"_

_Venus volvió a reír por lo bajo; "Seducir con mis encantos es mi naturaleza. Necesito de la divina veneración de los dioses, los hombres como tú son nada para mí"_

_Apretando fuertemente el puño, replico a sus soases palabras; "No deberías hablar de amor… no tienes ningún derecho a hacerlo"_

"_¿Quién lo necesita?", Venus cuestiono con soberbia._

"_Es natural que todos lo necesitemos", el joven replico encogiéndose un poco de hombros._

"_¿Para qué?, heme aquí, con mi belleza puedo doblegar al dios que yo desee. Entonces dime ¿por qué he de encadenarme a un hombre como tú? No Adonis…. Te has equivocado"_

"_No deberías ser la diosa del amor, hablas de ese sentimiento como si fuera una terrible peste"_

_Venus frunció el entrecejo; "Y lo es. He visto a los hombres morir por amor… los he visto humillarse por amor... los he visto sufrir por amor. No es un sentimiento, es una enfermedad que les corroe el alma y los hiere con tristeza"_

"_¿Acaso no los has visto ser felices a causa de él?", con lágrimas en los ojos pregunto._

"_¿Qué es el amor?, no lo conozco", Venus contesto con ironía y sabiendo que eso terminaría hiriéndolo aún más._

"_Es sacrifico, es sacrificarlo todo por esa persona"_

"_Vaya pérdida de tiempo", dijo dándose la vuelta y dándole la espalda al oficial._

"_Qué mala y que injusta eres Venus, te amo tanto que sin pensarlo moriría por ti"_

"_Tonto de tu parte el querer renunciar a tantos placeres por sacrificio. Eso me parece algo ridículo"_

_El hombre sonrió y negando con la cabeza hablo a las espaldas de su joven amada; "Ojala y un día te enamores y ames a esa persona más que a ti misma, es una lástima porque no serás correspondida. Entonces sufrirás tortuosamente en silencio porque jamás conocerás el verdadero amor"_

* * *

**(Presente, la Luna)**

Marte disparaba sus mortíferas flechas, hiriendo de lejos a todos aquellos que le salían al frente, "Son demasiados", grito al ver como llegaban más atacantes. "¿Dónde demonios se ha metido la deiforme Urano?, con su espada ya habría terminado con esta funesta amenaza", alzo la cabeza, rogando a los eternos dioses para que la Uraniana acudiera en su socorro.

Entonces un torbellino descendió del cielo y apenas toco la superficie lunar tomo imagen, era la deiforme Uraniana que acaba de llegar al combate; "Aquí estoy Marte, los dioses han sabido escuchar tu suplica", habiendo dicho se inclinó un poco en señal de reverencia.

Marte inflamo el pecho en orgullo al verla y sonriendo también se inclinó ante ella; "Mi corazón se alegra de que hallas venido a socorrernos, comenzaba a pensar que eras una cobarde y que el combate te asustaba"

"Jamás en mi pecho sentí tanto valor como el que siento hoy", respondió desenfundando y blandiendo su poderosa espada. Al instante un rayo cayó sobre la misma, cegando a los oponentes. Urano aprovechando el momento se lanzó hacia las filas, hiriendo gravemente a muchos de los que trataban de herirle con sus lanzas.

Marte lleno su pecho de aire y alzando la voz grito; "El gran semidiós Urano ha llegado. Ríndanse ejércitos enemigos, que contra su espada no hay quien no sucumba ante su glorioso poder". Esas palabras infundieron valor en los Selenitas y en los ejércitos planetarios que acaban de unirse a la contienda y que eran libres de la maldición de Metalia.

Venus que peleaba del otro lado en medio del olor a sudor y sangre reconoció aquel perfume que el viento arrastraba en torno suyo y, volviendo la vista hacia atrás contemplo a su amado Urano. Sí, era él que después de tantos años había vuelto. Ante su deiforme presencia sus ojos brillaron y sus mejillas se encendieron con un divino color rosado, así que acercándose a ella, pregunto; "Sabia que vendrías, pero ¿Dónde está Neptuno?", pregunto al verla pelear sin ella.

"Cuidando de mis hijos como la buena mujer y esposa que siempre ha sido", respondió la rubia con tristeza al recordar a sus pequeños, quienes seguramente estarían llorando amargamente a causa de su partida.

Más allá, el joven general Zoisite blandía la espada con sus ensangrentadas manos. Sus ojos cargados de ira brillaban mientras que con odio la asestaba aquí y allá, hiriendo mortalmente a cuanto Selenita le saliera al frente. Ese hombre que en otro tiempo hubiera sido el caballero de la purificación y sanación, ahora yacía seducido por la maldad y la destrucción.

"Rapsodia acuática de Mercurio", grito la portadora del caduceo mientras fijaba la vista en quien alguna vez fue su amado. Sin embargo sus esfuerzos por detenerlo fueron en vano. Zoisite se encamino hacia ella y blandiendo con destreza su espada sobre su cabeza, logro herirla en el pecho. La mujer cayó al suelo y al instante terribles dolores comenzaron a aquejar su cuerpo. Júpiter al darse cuenta corrió hacia ella, protegiéndola del ataque de aquel sujeto con su egida; "Valerosa Mercurio, princesa del conocimiento... no puedes rendirte, debo llevarte a un lugar seguro"

La joven mujer negó con la cabeza y limpiándole con la mano el sudor que surcaba su frente, replico; "No Júpiter, hija del trueno. Ve y ayuda a las demás… protégelos con el poder de tu égida", débilmente la joven dijo mientras las fuerzas poco a poco comenzaban a huir de ella. El hado que ya había decidido su cruel destino cayó sobre sus ojos, cerrándoselos para siempre.

Júpiter, inflamada en rencor al ver el cuerpo de su amiga se elevó entre los cielos para invocar al rayo del que su padre la había hecho poseedora, "Trueno de Júpiter... resuena", lanzo el ataque sin importarle si hería a los suyos.

Descendiendo comenzó a abrirse paso entre las filas y mostrando la terrible mirada de aquella grotesca criatura llamada Medusa, todos los que se interponían en su camino cayeron al polvoriento suelo convertidos en estatuas de piedra. Entre ellas se encontraba la del joven Ziosite, quien había sucumbido ante la maldición que Nerissa había lanzado sobre ella. Las horadas que seguían llegando a su paso las atropellaban bajos sus pies, volviéndolas fino polvo que se mezclaba con la sangre.

Urano que en el centro peleaba valientemente volvió la vista hacia una reluciente columna que quedaba en pie y al hacerlo, una mujer que desesperadamente corría llevando a su hijo de la mano llamo poderosamente su atención. Sí, en medio del gentío y el vocerío había logrado reconocerla.

Sin perder tiempo la deiforme abandono el combate y apresurando sus pasos hacia ella y colocándose frente a sus ojos, detuvo su huida. El chiquillo al verlo con el rostro cubierto de polvo y con la ensangrentada espada en las manos se refugió en la enagua de su madre. "Nos va a matar, ¿Dónde está papá?", el niño grito sin consuelo mientras se echaba a llorar.

La mujer reconociendo a la alta rubia se derrumbó a llorar a sus pies; "¿Dígame que ocurre?"

"Ni siquiera yo lo sé, anda levántate y huye", Urano se inclinó ante ella y tomándola de la mano la ayudo a reincorporarse. El chiquillo reconociendo que se trataba de la deiforme soberana, padre de su pequeño amigo, sonrío con confianza.

"¿Dónde está mi señora?", la mujer de cabellos castaños cuestiono al no verla a su lado.

"Se quedó en el castillo. ¡Anda, ve con ella! , sin duda estará feliz de verte. Te escoltare para que puedas huir con tu hijo… pero ¿Dónde está tu esposo?", pregunto a la joven Midori.

"No fue contaminado con esa oscuridad, está en algún lugar peleando", Midori replico tomando a su hijo en los brazos.

"Entonces huye. Sí lo veo le diré que también se marche hacia Urano… es donde más seguros se encontraran", Urano dijo tomándola de la mano y comenzando la carrera para llevarla a donde los transportes esperaban para que ella y su pequeño pudieran escapar.

"Muchas gracias", Midori dijo tomando las manos de alta soberana para besarlas.

"No me lo agradezcas Midori, soy yo quien nunca sabrá como pagarte el que hayas protegido a mi hijo como lo hiciste aquella noche en el calabozo, anda… huye y dile a mi esposa y a mis hijos que los amo", habiendo dicho dejo que la mujer se marchara.

* * *

**(En el campo de batalla)**

El joven general Neprite al ver a quien fuera su amada, se abalanzo contra ella, comenzando una terrible lucha.

Nephrite, el joven caballero de la inteligencia y el consuelo había caído víctima de los terribles celos al saber que la hermosa princesa de Mercurio poseía todo el conocimiento del universo. Conocimiento que jamás podría compartirlo con los hombres de la Tierra. Así pues, ese gentil hombre se complacía en atacar a la mujer que amaba. No dándole tregua.

* * *

**(Del otro lado**)

Serenity con terror observo como aquella abyecta mujer poco a poco se acercaba hacía ella. Tomando la espada de Endimión trato de hacerle frente. Cosa inútil. En esos momentos profundamente se lamentó no haber puesto la suficiente atención durante los aburridos entrenamientos de la Cronida. No había sido para menos, una guerra en la Luna era algo que difícilmente ocurriría.

Sabiendo que todo estaba perdido, se derrumbó a llorar ante el cadáver de su joven prometido; "Endimión, regresa", suplicando pidió mientras que con sus manos trataba de despertarlo.

Ante esa desgarradora escena que se alzaba frente a sus ojos, Beryl por un momento la observo con bondad y, llena de tristeza entonces extendió su mano para señalar las monedas de plata que yacían sobre el pecho del joven príncipe; "Dos monedas en sus ojos son la costumbre, no querrás que su alma vague por la eternidad"

Escuchando sus palabras, Serenity beso sus ojos, luego coloco en ellos el pago que había que hacer a Caronte.

* * *

**(Puertas del tiempo)**

La hermosa guardiana del tiempo sintió como aquella maligna energía se apoderaba de todo a su alrededor, creando una distorsión multidimensional. Esa terrible fuerza producida por ese extraño fenómeno azotaba la puerta del tiempo como si quisiera abrirla y de su interior escupir todas esas cosas que se encontraban en cada uno de esos espacios temporales.

"¿Qué ocurre en la Luna?", se preguntó a si misma mientras que con sus manos trataba de mantener la puerta cerrada.

Nerviosa y ante sus inútiles esfuerzos tomo su cetro granate para hacer frente a aquello que estaba por derrumbar la puerta. En vano habían sido sus esfuerzos por transportarse hasta la Luna, donde aquella cruenta batalla se estaba llevando a cabo y en la que sin lugar a dudas algunas de sus compañeras ya habían perecido.

"Plut", a sus espalda alguien la llamo.

La hermosa Cronida volvió la vista, contemplando a aquella extraña mujer que ante sus ojos se había presentado; "¿Quién eres?", llena de temor cuestiono tratando de no imaginar la terrible respuesta.

* * *

**(La Luna)**

El odio que por un momento había abandonado su cuerpo regreso a ella, volviéndole a cegar el corazón; ""No podrás conmigo, princesa", Beryl expreso.

Serenity contemplo una vez más el cadáver de su prometido y entonces decidió su destino. Dirigiendo la pesada espada hacia su pecho, exclamo por vez ultima su promesa de amor eterno; "Endimión amado mío, en nuestra próxima vida también te amaré. No importa si pasan mil años, te juro que volveremos a rencontraremos y entonces podremos amarnos para siempre", con las fuerzas que había en sus frágiles manos la hundió muy cerca de su corazón.

Beryl ante su acción se llenó de ira, la princesa no solamente le había arrancado el amor del príncipe Endimión, ahora también le había quitado la oportunidad de asesinarla. "Reina Metalia, acaba con todos", encolerizada grito.

Marte, Júpiter, Venus y Urano también sintieron aquel dolor en sus pechos, comprendiendo que su amada princesa a la que juraron proteger había muerto.

Júpiter, sumida en tristeza se dejó caer sobre el suelo. En ese momento sintió que no valía la pena luchar, entonces fue alcanzada por la espada de Neprite. Muriendo al instante.

Marte dejo caer el pesado carcaj y el broncíneo arco, sin la princesa no valía la pena seguir luchando. En ese momento pensó que permanecer al lado de ella era lo mejor, así podría protegerla en la otra vida y, viendo que la flecha del enemigo se dirigía a ella, dejo que violentamente la hiriera. Fue así como la belicosa Marte pereció en manos de Jadeite, el caballero de la armonía quien hubiera sido seducido por el poder de Metalia a consecuencia de que su amada ahora prefiriera hacer la guerra que amarlo a él.

Urano al ver aquello se llenó el pecho de ira y de valor, acometiendo con su reluciente espada. Irritada la blandía hiriendo a quien a su paso se opusiera, hasta que volvió a reconocer a alguien familiar. Así que acercándose a él lo tomo por el clamide, arrastrándolo fuera del combate.

"¿Qué haces?", pregunto al joven oficial.

"Pelear, proteger lo poco que queda del reino de la luna", replico orgulloso de su labor.

Urano ante su respuesta negó con la cabeza, "Tú esposa y tu hijo se han marchado hacia Urano, deberías hacer lo mismo. Te estaban buscando"

"Pero mi deber es luchar. Así se lo jure a la reina Serenity", el hombre dijo tomando con fuerza su acerada espada.

"También es el mío, pero debes irte. Este será el fin de todo y no querrás dejar a tu esposa viuda y a tu hijo huérfano", replico en un intento por convencerlo.

"Dirán que soy un cobarde. Dirán que tuve miedo"

"Nadie dirá eso, ni yo que poseo una vida casi eterna saldré con vida de este lugar, poco puedes esperar tú… vete", con enojo la alta rubia grito.

El hombre asintió, luego arrojo su espada, huyendo velozmente para llegar a donde los transportes se encontraban y así poder dirigirse hacia donde su esposa y su hijo lo estarían esperando.

* * *

**(Del otro lado)**

Cansada y abatida por haber perdido a su hija, la hermosa reina Serenity caminaba por entre los cuerpos de los caídos. Siguiendo sus preciosos pasos, Luna y Artemis la custodiaban.

"¿A dónde va?", pregunto la entristecida gata.

"Luna, tú más que nadie sabe a dónde voy", replico mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de su sucio rostro.

"A la cámara de las plegarias", el gato blanco replico.

La soberana miro hacia el cielo, luego sonrió débilmente hacia ellos, "Vamos a orar por vez última", dijo empujando la puerta de aquel sagrado lugar que estaba prohibido para cualquiera, excepto para ella.

Cerrando la puerta tras de sí se derrumbó a llorar en el centro de aquel gran salón mientras que con la vista fija en aquel punto que brillaba con singular belleza, pensó; "Si todo está perdido, es hora de que use su poder y su mal no se extienda más allá de los muros del palacio de la Luna… muerta mi hija no tengo nada que perder, ni nada que ganar"

* * *

**(En la batalla)**

La sangrienta guerra no daba tregua ni cuartel. Embravecidos hombres y mujeres se entregaban a la lucha sin ser conscientes de las atrocidades que cometían, hasta que de pronto el cielo se ilumino con un hermoso color rojizo, atrayendo la atención de muchos y haciendo que el combate cesara por un momento.

Urano alzo la vista, contemplando la estela de fuego que aquella hermosa ave dejaba a su paso.

El ave toco la superficie de la luna y en ese instante tomo la forma de un joven hombre que bien podría ser comparado con un chiquillo. Caminando entre las hordas e incendiando lo que se interponía a su paso, se acercó a la deiforme Uraniana.

"Soy yo, Fénix. Pelemos como en los viejos tiempos, Amara", lleno de ilusión por saberse cerca de ella, expreso.

"Vamos, pelemos como hace mil años", con alegría replico la rubia al verlo.

Con lágrimas en los ojos el mozuelo se acercó a ella, depositando un beso en su mejilla y muy cerca de sus labios. "En mil años volveremos a vernos, ¿Verdad?"

Urano de inmediato comprendió que significaba ese beso y esa tierna mirada en sus ojos, ahora sabía que Fénix en silencio y durante siglos había amado profundamente a la joven Amara; "Sí"

Fénix asintió y volviéndose un ave, se dirigió hacia donde el enemigo ingresaba, bloqueándoles el paso con el fuego que emanaba de sus hermosas alas.

El joven Kunzite, quien alguna vez fue el caballero de la pureza ahora su corazón yacía cegado solo por el más terrible de los deseos, un deseo que en silencio siempre había poseído por la joven deidad del amor, quien siempre se negó a sus sinceras pretensiones. Además de que ahora deseaba poder vengarse de esa persona por quien tantas veces lo rechazo.

Urano y Venus luchaban entre las filas, ambos casi espalda con espalda y mano con mano en un intento por protegerse mutuamente. La hermosa joven sonreía al saberse cerca de su amado, quien con valentía y sin gramo de temor luchaba y asestaba su espada en contra de quien pretendiera herirlo.

Lucia tan hermoso con el rubio cabello alborotado, con las mejillas manchadas de polvo, con el uniforme militar empapado con la sangre mortal de sus adversarios. En ese momento a Venus le pareció el ser más hermoso que sus ojos habían contemplado. No, no cabía duda alguna, Urano era más hermoso que Adonis, el hombre que más la había amado.…

Entonces a ella regreso aquel recuerdo, finalmente había llegado el momento de confesarle a su amado su secreto, el secreto que durante tantos años había ocultado;

-Flashback-

_(Palacio Magallanes. Hace un año)_

_En el fondo de aquel salón se alzaba el broncíneo trono de la soberana de Venus, el cual estaba decorado con preciosas flores de la hermosa Tierra, un regalo que hacía muchos años el rey Endimión le había dado._

_Caminando de forma presurosa la hermosa deidad del amor hacia retumbar el sonido de sus sandalias a lo largo del pasillo, mientras que la sombra de su hermosa silueta se reflejaba en los altos muros._

_Sentada en la broncínea silla, su hermosa madre comía los deliciosos frutos que solo en su planeta podían ser encontrados. Con una sonrisa fingida y con una mirada de desprecio esperaba a que su hija llegara hasta su soberana presencia._

_Venus se colocó justo frente a ella y sin hacer una reverencia, molesta la llamo; "Madre"_

_La soberana al ver su atrevimiento se puso de pie, dejando que lo que comía y bebía se regara sobre el fino piso; "¿Qué haces aquí?", grito. "Sabes a la perfección que tienes prohibido presentarte ante mi… tienes prohibido entrar en mi palacio y en mi reino" _

"_Sabes perfectamente a que he venido", replico clavando su mirada en la de la mujer._

"_No lo sé", la reina replico volviendo un poco el rostro. "No sé de qué hablas"_

_Ante su actitud, Venus rió un poco, "Si no lo supieras, entonces ahora mismo no tendrías miedo… si no lo supieras, en estos momentos no estarías temblando"_

"_¿Qué quieres?... no me hagas perder mi valioso tiempo", la reina pregunto furiosa._

_Venus alzo su dulce voz, haciendo que retumbara en los cristales; "He venido por mi hijo", llena de orgullo exclamo._

_Su madre ante su soberbia y sus palabras volvió a sonreír, "Ya veo... entonces dile que pase… dile que tengo mucho tiempo esperando su visita", coquetamente dijo esperando a que el padre de su hijo ingresara._

"_Ahora soy yo quien debe preguntar, ¿de qué hablas?", Venus cuestiono._

"_Lo sabes, no finjas. Dile a su padre que pase, porque supongo que ha venido contigo para reclamarlo… dile que se presente ante mi… dile que es lo que tendrá que hacer para que pueda llevárselo", confiada de que él estaba detrás del muro, pidió._

_La Venusiana rió un poco, burlándose de la ingenuidad de su madre; "He venido sola… él no me acompaña. ¿Crees que vendría con él para que pudieras hacer tu voluntad?, te has equivocado madre"_

_La reina frunció el entrecejo, luego sonrió irónicamente, "Ya entiendo querida hija, ¿Es que acaso te avergüenza decirme que lo concebiste con un hombre insignificante?, ¿Te avergüenza decirme que su padre no es digno?... ya entiendo… ni siquiera tú sabes quién es el padre"_

_Ante su calumnia, la joven mujer fue prudente en su proceder; "Estas totalmente equivocada, pero puedo decirte que el padre de mi hijo es perfecto, es valiente y muy fuerte. En su pecho no hay temor. Su padre jamás posaría la mirada en alguien como tú", Venus replico con las mejillas ruborizadas._

"_Por como hablas de él, pienso que se trata de un dios y no de un simple mortal", la mujer dijo sin tomarle demasiada importancia a lo que su hija pudiera decir._

_La hermosa deidad sonrió y mirándola a los ojos, orgullosa contesto; "Su padre es un dios"_

_La soberana se puso de pie, sonriendo con soberbia; "¿Qué dios?"_

"_No eres digna de saberlo. Ahora que sabes la verdad entrégame a mi hijo", furiosa volvió a pedir._

"_Ahora que sé que procede de dos dioses, jamás te lo entregare", la mujer grito con enojo. "Es mío… vete"_

"_Está bien, si tú no me lo quieres entregar entonces yo misma iré a buscarlo", Venus dijo, comenzando a caminar hacia la salida._

_Entonces en la distancia pudo contemplar a aquel pequeño niño sentado bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol. Su cabeza estaba cubierta por un sombrero mientras que en sus piernas sostenía un cachorro al cual le acariciaba el rostro. _

_De vez en cuando el pequeño levantaba la mirada y con tristeza contemplaba a los críos que cerca de él jugaban. _

"_Hola", su madre se acercó a él, quitándole el sobrero para contemplar su rubio cabello._

"_Hola", desganadamente el niño replico._

_En ese momento Venus quiso echarse llorar, saber que su hijo no la reconocía la hería profundamente; "¿Cómo te llamas?", tratando de contener el llanto, pregunto._

"_Eneas… mucho gusto", el niño replico con una sonrisa en los tiernos labios. No había duda, ese niño era hijo de Urano._

"_Me gusta mucho tu nombre, pero ¿Por qué no juega con los otros niños?", la diosa pregunto al verlo tan solo y decaído. Le destroza el alma verlo privado de la inocente diversión._

_El chiquillo se encogió de hombros, entonces con tono triste contesto; "Mi madre no me deja jugar con otros niños, además los niños se ríen de mi porque no sé quién es mi papá", replico abrazando al cachorro._

_Venus ante su respuesta negó con la cabeza y abrazando a su hijo contra su pecho exclamo; "Te pareces a él", habiendo dicho le beso la mejilla._

_Emocionado, Eneas levanto la mirada, "¿Lo conoces?... dile que venga… quiero ir a vivir con él". Su mirada era la de un niño completamente ilusionado._

"_Ven, yo te voy a llevar", Venus lo tomo de la mano. "Vamos con él para decirle que eres su hijo"_

_Furiosa, la reina los contemplo; "Échenla de Venus". Su madre que estaba acompañada de dos guardias, ordeno. "Ella no puede estar aquí… no puede acercarse a mi hijo"_

"_Permíteme llevármelo… mira como lo has criado… le estas quitando su infancia. Lo privas de la inocente diversión", Venus dijo sosteniendo su manita._

"_Lo hago por su bien, vendrá a gobernar después de mí. Cuando sea un hombre me agradecerá haberlo hecho", enojada replico._

_Eneas que no entendía porque discutían, hablo; "Mamá, déjame ir con ella… quiero ir con mi papá… quiero conocerlo"_

"_No", encolerizada la mujer grito. "Arréstenla y échenla de Venus… no me importa que sea mi hija", ordeno a los dos hombres que la acompañaban._

_Venus ante la orden de su madre beso la mejilla del niño, "Pronto… papá vendrá pronto a buscarte. Ahora tengo que irme", dijo mientras aquellos oficiales cumplían la orden de su madre._

-Fin flashback-

Agitado, Kunzite tomo el arco y la flecha que yacía al lado de la belicosa marte y fijando su objetivo disparo.

El viento trajo a sus oídos el murmullo de la mortífera saeta y volviendo la vista hacia sus espaldas, Urano contemplo como en su dirección se acercaba para herirla. También pudo contemplar que había sido disparada por aquel joven general llamado Kunzite, quien sonreía burlonamente hacía ella.

De forma valiente la hermosa Venusiana se interpuso entre ella y Urano. Entonces la flecha que hubiera pertenecido a la belicosa Marte se hundió en su hermoso pecho, hiriéndola gravemente. Urano al verla caer se dirigió a ella, tomándola en sus brazos. "Venus", fuertemente la llamo para que no cerrara los bellos ojos.

"Urano", la mujer débilmente dijo mientras le acariciaba la sucia mejilla.

"Resiste... te llevare al palacio", la rubia respondió cubriéndole la herida con sus pálidas manos.

La joven sonrió, viéndola a los ojos; "Eres tan hermoso… más hermoso que cualquiera… incluso más que yo", las cristalinas lágrimas comenzaban a resbalar por sus rosadas mejillas.

Urano al verla tan desvalida trato de contener el llanto, sin embargo era fácil darse cuenta de que no tardaría mucho en romper a llorar; "Eres una tonta... la guerra no te incumbía, tu deber eran las cosas del amor... no el combate". Habiendo dicho se quitó el clámide para cubrirle la profunda herida. El dulce icor poco a poco comenzó a empaparlo, dejando en Urano el aroma de la exquisita ambrosía.

Venus con dolor y sin dejar de acariciarle el rostro, sonrió; "…dile a Michiru que te cuide mucho. Cuando veas a tus hijos besa su frente de mi parte"

Urano finalmente comenzó a llorar. Verla de esa forma le destrozaba el corazón y le aniquilaba el alma; "¿Por qué recibiste esa flecha por mí?... debiste quedarte en tu templo seduciendo oficiales, hombre o dioses. La guerra no te importaba chiquilla", con gentileza le limpio las lágrimas que de a poco llenaban sus azules ojos.

La hermosa diosa negó con la cabeza; "Porque sabes que te amo… el amor es sacrificio, eso recuérdelo siempre", en ese momento las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir abiertamente por sus mejillas. "Marte se pondría muy triste si supiera que una de sus flechas me alcanzo"

"No hables, guarda tus fuerzas", Haruka la tomo en sus brazos, olvidando todo lo malo que había sucedido entre ella y la diosa.

"Déjame aquí, ve a luchar", la hermosa mujer pidió colocándole la mano en el pecho.

"No te voy a dejar por ahí tirada, te llevare al palacio Magallanes para que te puedan curar", la rubia semidiosa respondió caminando con ella en los brazos. No le importaba continuar con el combate, en ese momento ella era más importante que proteger los pocos escombros que quedaban.

"No insistas y déjame aquí, ve a pelear. Sin ti... están perdidos. Ve y salva a la reina", la Venusiana suplico una vez más.

Haruka la dejo sobre el suelo y junto a un hermoso muro que yacía en pie; "Entonces resiste un poco para que pueda llevarte a Venus… no tardare", sin querer hacerlo le dio la espalda para regresar al funesto combate.

"Espera… antes de que te vayas hay algo que quiero decirte", con gentileza Venus la llamo.

"¿Qué ocurre?", sumida en una profunda tristeza Urano se volvió hacia ella. Sabía que estaba a punto de morir, pero sin embargo quería infundirle un poco de esperanza.

"Ven, acércate", con amor Venus le ordeno mientras la esperaba con los brazos abiertos

"Dime, ¿Qué pasa?", gentilmente se arrodillo ante ella.

Venus la tomo por los hombros, entonces llorando dijo aquello que hizo a la alta rubia temblar; "Cuando el combate termine ve a Venus… ahí esta nuestro hijo"

Urano no entendiendo negó con la cabeza; "¿De qué hablas?... ¿Qué hijo?". Dijo totalmente confundida.

Venus en ese momento coloco sus dedos en los labios de su amado; "No hagas preguntas y rescátalo del poder de mi madre… ella es mala y es cruel… cuando lo veas sabrás que no miento, te darás cuenta de que tú eres su padre. Eneas nació del amor que te tengo, tus lágrimas y la ambrosía... espero y Michiru se apiade de mi hijo y sea para él la madre que yo no pude ser... además antes de que te vayas... quiero que me perdones por todo lo malo que te hice"

La rubia aún sin comprender todo aquello que le decía, negó con la cabeza; "Venus, yo te perdone el día que bendijiste a mi hijo. Todo lo malo lo he olvidado. En mí solo queda todo lo bueno de lo que sucedió entre nosotros. Aunque pasen mil años y mil vidas, jamás podre negar que lo disfrute… y que te quise un poco"

Venus ante esas palabras sonrió, "Entonces ven y bésame por vez última y entonces yo te habré olvidado", en ese punto los débiles parpados comenzaban a cerrársele contra su voluntad mientras que al mismo tiempo con todas sus fuerzas luchaba por permanecer con vida.

Sin decir nada Urano se acercó a ella y tomándola una vez más en sus brazos, se inclinó sobre su rostro, besando sus ya casi fríos labios y sintiendo como sus mutuas lágrimas se mezclaban.

Venus soltó aquel apasionado beso y viéndola a los ojos sonrió gentilmente, "Imposible me será olvidar esos dulces labios, Haruka… te juro que en la siguiente vida te volveré a amar…", la hermosa diosa finalmente cerro sus hermosos ojos, muriendo en brazos de la Uraniana.

Urano con profunda tristeza sonrió al recordar la primera vez que la tuvo, entonces estaba llena de vida y orgullo, ahora yacía inerte. De pronto un terrible dolor se apodero de su cuerpo. La deiforme bajo la mirada viendo como una mortífera flecha le había atravesado el pecho. Entonces todo a su alrededor se tornó confuso. Mirando hacia el frente observo al joven Kunzite con el arco en las manos.

Haruka sonrió débilmente mientras que poco a poco cerraba los ojos y caía al suelo.

Fue así como la rubia semidiosa protectora de Urano murió. Había muerto con la mujer que tanto lo amo en los brazos…

* * *

**Notas de autor:**

Ya sé que no esperaban que todo terminara igual que en mi otro fic. Tenía que terminar así.

Muerto Urano, ¿Quién salvara a su hijo? Venus solo se lo podía confesar a ella. Ahora quizás de alguna manera Michiru tendrá que saberlo y si realmente amaba a Urano, sabrá entender todo y aceptar a su hijo como propio. Ella es buena y quizás lo recibirá en su palacio. Ese niño realmente necesita una madre y sin duda estaría encantado de conocer a sus hermanitos.

GreciaTenoh, a Venus ahora le toco sufrir las consecuencias de sus actos.

Osaka, ese niño si sigue con esa mujer crecerá débil y sobre protegido. Si había pensado en que al final Venus y Marte se retiraran con él a algún lugar lejano, pero tuvieron que morir para hacerlo más cercano a la historia real. Respecto a tu duda debo decir que no. El padre de Haruka era un hombre bueno que nada tuvo que ver con la madre de Venus. Recuerda que en mil años nadie conoció a los Uranianos. En cambio el rey de la tierra si tuvo que ver algo con ella.

Harumi34, esa señora es más mala que Teresa, Catalina Creel y Rubí juntas.

VaMkHt, eso fue triste. Pobres de ellos que crecerán sabiendo que su papá se sacrificó por salvarlos.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO LVI**

**SATURNO; MUERTE Y ****DESOLACIÓN**

_Hacía tres días que habían naufragado en medio de una feroz tormenta, hacía tres días que esos dos desafortunados flotaban en medio del océano y sin un rumbo fijo que poder seguir. _

_Con su clámide el joven Anker había logrado improvisar una mal echa vela, la cual ato a un remo en un intento por que el viento los empujara hacia tierra firme. _

_De día, cuando el calor se volvía insoportable y la sed se convertía en un martirio, de la voluntad de ambos escapaba las ganar de vivir. En esos momentos saltar en medio de las olas para terminar con sus sufrimientos hubiera sido una decisión muy fácil, sin embargo de noche, cuando el clima se tornaba más llevadero y una ligera lluvia acudía a refrescarles los labios, las esperanzas de un mañana volvían a ellos..._

_Anker observo a la pequeña rubia, quien con desesperación comía un crudo pez que él con sus desnudas manos había logrado atrapar. Esa era la única forma en la que lo podían comer, imposible hubiera sido encender fuego dentro del bote para cocinarlo._

"_Su sabor no es nada agradable, pero al menos te dará fuerzas hasta que lleguemos a tierra… ¡anda Anker, come!", la princesa dijo al hombre._

_En ese momento el oficial se echó a llorar como si de un niño pequeño se tratara; "Lo lamento mucho…. No pude salvar a su padre ni a su madre", dijo tomando las manos de la niña._

_"Ya no llores Anker, hiciste todo lo que pudiste", la rubia respondió con un poco de tristeza. "Estamos con vida, eso es lo que en verdad importa. Ahora debemos mantenernos fuertes"_

_"Perdóneme por no haber hecho más"_

_Haruka sonrió y acariciándole la mejilla para consolarlo, dijo; Yo no tengo nada que perdonarte, los dioses así lo quisieron. Anker, sé que tu hijo murió… mis padres murieron… ¿Quieres ser mi papá?"_

_En ese momento el hombre limpio las lágrimas de su rostro y sonriéndole replico; "Sí. Yo siempre estaré con usted"_

Semi inconsciente yacía sobre el polvoriento suelo. Todo en su cabeza era confuso al grado de pensar que aquello que sus ojos habían contemplado no había sido verdad y ahora se encontraba en medo del sopor de un mal sueño. Sin embargo en sus oídos continuaba el eco del griterío y el sonido que las aceradas espadas producían al golpearse con furia, eso le recordaba que todo había sido una terrible y dolorosa realidad y que el reino de la Luna había caído.

"Me alegra mucho que ya hayas despertado", aquella voz femenina dijo delante de ella.

Débil, el deiforme Urano poco a poco se fue reincorporando. Sumida en un cumulo de emociones dirigió la mirada hacia la persona que le había hablado.

Entonces finalmente pudo contemplar a aquella extraña mujer que yacía sentada sobre una gran roca. Ella era la misma persona que se había presentado ante la hija del poderoso Cronos. Urano por su parte la contemplo sin entender quién podría ser ella.

Aquella mujer poseía una enigmática belleza. Sus palias mejillas junto a esos inexpresivos ojos color purpura y su cabeza cubierta por un negro velo le daban un toque de misterio. Un poco más abajo, por sus bien formados hombros los largos cabellos oscuros caían como una cascada, mientras que su hermoso cuerpo estaba envuelto en un precioso himation de color negro, el cual simbolizaba la muerte. En su pálida mano amenazadoramente sujetaba una filosa hoz.

Reincorporándose totalmente para poder hablar con ella, Urano alzo la voz; "¿Quién eres?" pregunto mirando como su sonrisa se torcía en sus fríos labios.

La misteriosa mujer se descubrió la cabeza, dejando que la deiforme Uranina pudiera contemplarla totalmente; "Es obvio que no me reconozcas… hace mucho que no nos vemos", dijo mientras que con paso ligero se dirigía a ella.

"¿Que paso?, ¿Dónde estoy?", Haruka aún aturdida por el vocerío ignoro sus palabras.

La mujer sonrió y alzando su mano, con su hoz señalo a su alrededor; "Sigues conmocionada por lo que tus hermosos ojos verdes han visto, pero mira…estas en Urano, te he devuelto a tu tierra… ¿No la reconoces?"

Haruka observo su entorno, dándose cuenta de que se encontraba cerca del castillo Miranda, fue en ese momento cuando se llevó la mano al pecho para descubrir que la mortífera saeta con la que había sido herida ya no estaba.

"He muerto, ¿Verdad?... ¿Estoy en el hades y esto es sola una visión de mi antiguo hogar?", la rubia cuestiono.

La mujer envuelta en su fúnebre crespón negó con la cabeza; "Moriste, sin embargo yo misma he descendido a las profundidades del hades para a salvar tu alma y poder traerte de vuelta… estas viva"

Desconcertada Urano escucho sus palabras las cuales le resultaban increíbles. Nadie podría hacer lo que ahora ella afirmaba, nadie podría volver a la vida luego de que su alma hubiera descendido a ese frió lugar, así que mirándola con incredibilidad procedió a cuestionar; "Venus… ¿Dónde está Venus… ¿Salvaste su alma y ahora ella se encuentra a salvo en el palacio Magallanes?"

Su salvadora negó con la cabeza; "No pude hacer nada… su destino era morir"

"¿Cuál era mi destino?... ¿Quién eres?", la Uraniana pregunto llena de desconfianza. Luego de su cuestionamiento en la distancia comenzó a escuchar dos voces que le resultaban muy familiares. "¡No!", expreso volviendo un poco el preocupado rostro para verlos.

"Papá", ambos niños corrían en su dirección, detrás de ellos la aguamarina trataba de seguirles el paso.

La mujer sonrió, dirigiendo su purpura mirar hacia ambos críos; "Son tan jóvenes… sus infantiles vidas apenas y comienzan"

La deiforme miro la extraña sonrisa que sus labios habían formado, eso la lleno de un sentimiento de terror; "No se acerquen... aléjense", grito hacia sus hijos. Asustados, los niños se detuvieron a pocos metros de ellas.

"Esperen… obedezcan a papá", Michiru dijo envolviéndolos a ambos en sus brazos, luego dirigió la mirada hacia la extraña mujer con la que Urano se encontraba conversando, entonces sintió un escalofrió y un terrible presentimiento se apodero de ella. Lo que sus ojos contemplaban le resultaba imposible.

Viendo que sus hijos se encontraban bajo la seguridad de su madre, la alta soberana con fuerza tomo la espada para hacerle frente; "Dime quien eres"

La mujer volvió la vista hacía ella y con tono sereno procedió a responder; "Mi planeta guardián es Saturno, soy la sailor de la destrucción y el renacimiento… finalmente mi verdadera identidad ha despertado"

"¿Hotaru?", la aguamarina cuestiono sorprendida del cambio que la pequeña había experimentado.

La pelinegra asintió; "Esa era yo antes de mi despertar, ahora debo terminar con todo", dijo mirando en dirección hacia la Luna.

"¿A qué te refieres?", irritada, pregunto la rubia. "Devuélveme a la batalla, ¿Por qué me has traído hasta Urano? Debo ir a proteger a la reina"

Saturno la observo con una forzada sonrisa; "No puedo permitirte regresar... la reina Serenity les advirtió de mi misión y ahora yo debo cumplirla"

"No permitiremos que destruyas el reino de la Luna", la aguamarina valientemente grito.

Saturno simplemente la escucho con indiferencia; "Urano es el único que ahora puede interferir con mi misión, por eso la he devuelto a su reino. Ella sabe a la perfección que si utiliza el poder de su espada puede llegar a acabar con la amenaza, sin embargo yo no puedo permitirlo. Ahora mismo debo volver allí para destruir todo y que el ciclo de la vida vuelva a comenzar… si tú terminas con todo entonces no podrá haber más vida"

"Imposible… no dejare que consumas tus malévolos planes", de forma amenazadora y con la espada en las manos, Urano se lanzó contra ella. Saturno de un golpe la detuvo, derrumbándola sobre el suelo y manteniéndola inmovilizada, luego coloco la hoz a la altura de su deiforme garganta.

"Esta es la hoz del silencio, con ella debo cumplir mi misión y una vez que la blanda todo estará perdido"

Al ver la terrible forma en la que esa extraña mujer amenazaba a su padre, los niños comenzaron a llorar; "¡Papá!"

"Hotaru... sé que no quieres herir a Urano… por favor… no la lastimes", con temor Michiru pidió.

Saturno se lamió los labios y dirigiendo su arma hacia los niños que lloraban, replico a las palabras de quien hubiera sido su madre; "Entonces dile a Urano que se aparte de mi camino… porque si no deja de interferir en mi misión no solamente la heriré a ella"

Neptuno de inmediato comprendió sus crueles palabras; "Mi amor quiero pienses en tus hijos antes que en cualquier otra cosa"

Océano escapo de sus brazos y desenfundando su vieja espada de madera se acercó a Saturno, comenzando a golpearla en las piernas; "Vete… no le hagas daño a mi papá"

"Océano, no hagas eso", Michiru grito horrorizada.

Haruka se derrumbó de rodillas sobre el suelo y bajando la cabeza comenzó a llorar; "Sí quieres mátame, pero no lastimes a mi familia… perdona la imprudencia de mi hijo, es solo un niño"

Miharu también escapo de los brazos de la aguamarina y uniéndose a Océano con sus manos desnudas también comenzó a golpearla.

"Eres muy mala, no deberías molestar a mi papá", grito mientras dejaba que las lágrimas le inundaran el rostro.

Michiru en ese punto rompió a llorar, sabía que si esa mujer era capaz de destruir todo, la vida de dos niños no significaban nada; "No lo hagas… perdónalos"

Saturno observo a ambas mujeres, luego dirigió una sonrisa a los pequeños quienes en vano trataban de herirla; "Qué tiernos son", dijo extendiendo su mano sobre sus cabezas.

Haruka dispuesta a protegerlos se apresuró a ella para atacarla con su espada; "No me importa lo que planes hacer con el reino de la Luna, pero no voy a permitir que lastimes a mis hijos"

Con gentileza y con una sonrisa en los labios, la pelinegra acaricio la cabeza de ambos críos mientras que con la otra sostenía su aterradora hoz; "Ha llegado el momento… nada puedes hacer para detenerme"

Observando que la mujer no tenía intenciones de herirlos, la alta rubia la miro a los ojos; "Vete", exclamo fríamente. Luego miro a sus dos pequeños, "Vayan a la seguridad de su madre"

Saturno bajo su arma y alejándose un poco expreso; "Tengo que irme... Urano… cuida de tu familia y que tengas una larga vida"

Con melancolía Neptuno observo a la mujer; "¿Que pasara contigo?", pregunto recordado a aquel tierno bebé que tantas veces en sus brazos arrullo.

"Mi cuerpo se destruirá... así estuvo predicho siempre... adiós, espero verles en otra vida", Saturno sonrió, desapareciendo en ese instante.

Los niños se abrazaron a la rubia quien estaba cubierta por la sangre del enemigo, por la de ella y por la de Venus. "¿Estás bien?", aún asustado su hijo pregunto.

"Lo estoy", replico tomándolo de la mano mientras los cuatro caminaban en dirección al castillo.

* * *

**(Ruinas del palacio de la Luna)**

La puerta de la cámara de las plegarias finalmente se abrió dando paso a la hermosa reina Serenity.

Luna y Artemis al verla se alegraron enormemente; "Alteza, ¿Qué ha decidido?", la hermosa gata cuestiono con lágrimas en los ojos.

La soberana miro hacia el horizonte, el cual de vez en cuando era eclipsado por la presencia del enemigo que seguía atacando a sus jóvenes soldados y a sus inocentes súbditos.

"Lo sabes Luna", sin esperanza replico.

Luna de inmediato comprendió lo que sus palabras llenas de dolor significaban; "No, por favor", rogó lanzándose a sus pies.

La hermosa reina de la Luna contemplo a aquella entidad llamada Metalia, la cual se alzaba sobre ella y envolvía a su reino.

"Luna, debes comprender que todo tiene un inicio y un fin… el fin a nuestro reino en la Luna ha terminado", dijo mientras que en su mano sostenía el precioso cristal de plata

"¿Qué pasara con todos nosotros?, ¿Qué pasara con la princesa y las demás?", afligido por lo que les había pasado, Artemis cuestiono.

"Volverán a vivir… en la Tierra y como mujeres normales, en secreto ustedes cuidaran de ellas… ahora es momento de que yo termine con esta amenaza para que ella pueda cumplir su misión", dijo y entonces alzo la mirada y la voz hacia Metalia; "¿Quién eres?", pregunto viendo aquellos tizones de fuego que emulaban ojos.

"Dame el cristal de plata", la energía negativa replico desde su interior. A su lado Beryl permanecía a la espera de nuevas órdenes.

"Eso jamás", la soberana replico mientras que en la distancia contemplaba el cuerpo de su hija y el del príncipe Endimión. Al menos en la muerte podrían estar juntos.

Entonces del cielo descendió una oscura bruma y cuando finalmente toco la superficie lunar tomo forma, esa no podía ser otra más que Saturno, quien había vuelto al campo de batalla.

Contemplando la hermosa destrucción que aquellos hombres y mujeres habían causado, en silencio infundio más odio en sus corazones para que continuaran sembrado la muerte a su paso. Luego se sentó en medio de las ruinas mientras que con su sola mirada decidía quien vivía y quien no.

La hermosa soberana volvió la vista hacia el otro lado, contemplando la oscura sombra que en una de sus pálidas manos sostenía la hoz.

"Ha llegado la hora, Serenity", Saturno dijo con una profunda voz.

La reina volvió la mirada hacia Metalia y alzando sus preciosas manos hacia el cielo, libero el poder de su hermoso cristal de plata; "Curación lunar… acción"

La oscura entidad chillo ante su hermoso resplandor, "¿Es ese el magnífico poder del cristal de plata?" pregunto comprendiendo que era algo que difícilmente podría llegar a poseer.

La soberana no dijo nada, en ese momento estaba concentrada en sus hermosas plegarias y en sellarla en las profundidades de la Tierra, de donde no debió escapar.

Las personas que quedaban de pie fueron purificadas con el resplandor del cristal, el cual aparto de sus corazones el odio y el sentimiento de venganza.

Horrorizados unos a otro se contemplaron, incrédulos no daban crédito a lo que sus asustados ojos veían.

"¿Qué ha pasado?", pregunto uno de ellos al verse las ensangrentadas ropas.

Un joven mozo corrió hacia lo que quedaba del precioso palacio y levantando un trozo de lo que hubiera sido una broncínea puerta, se echó a llorar; "¿Nosotros… nosotros hicimos esto?", pregunto mientras sollozaba en el suelo.

"¿Qué hemos hecho?... ¿Acaso nosotros destruimos nuestro reino?", pregunto una hermosa mujer mientras que de sus manos dejaba caer la ensangrentada espada.

El joven Kunsite observo la desgarradora escena que frente a sus ojos se abría y dejando caer el pesado carcaj de la belicosa Marte, se derrumbó a llorar ante el cuerpo de su amada Venus, quien había muerto por su mano; "¿Que he hecho?", pregunto tomándole la mano para besarla. "Perdóname… jamás hubiera querido lastimarte"

Conmocionado Ziosite volvió la vista hacia el cadáver del príncipe; "Hemos traicionado a nuestro señor… merecemos morir", grito dándose cuenta de que ellos habían sido participes de su muerte.

Neprite lo escucho y revolviéndose los largos cabellos no dijo nada, simplemente tomo su espada y la hundió en su pecho, acción que el joven Jadeite imito.

Beryl contemplo todo a su alrededor sin poder recordar lo que había pasado. Volviendo un poco el rostro, contemplo a su amado Endimión quien yacía muerto sobre el suelo; "Endimión, amado mío", con lágrimas en los ojos corrió hacia él para derrumbarse a llorar sobre su cuerpo. A su lado la preciosa princesa Serenity yacía inerte. "Endimión, amor mío. ¿Qué ha pasado?... ¿Por favor dime que yo no he sido la responsable de esta desgracia?"

Cansada, la reina Serenity cayó al suelo. "Ha terminado", sus hermosos labios rosados murmuraron. Luego volvió la vista hacia a aquella mujer que sin consuelo lloraba sobre el cuerpo del pelinegro. "No ha sido su culpa… los antiguos dioses así quisieron que sucediera"

Luna y Artemis se acercaron para contemplarla por vez última, sabían que después de liberar el precioso poder del cristal estaría condenada a morir.

"Reina Serenity… por favor no se vaya", Luna pidió apoyándose sobre su pecho.

"Es la hora, ella no puede esperar más", dijo señalando hacia la negra sombra que impaciente se encontraba por blandir su hoz. "No te preocupes… sus almas no vagaran por la eternidad, están destinadas a reencarnar en la Tierra. En verdad espero que ninguno recuerde lo que esta noche ha sucedido. Luna, cuida a mi hija… te lo pido", la hermosa soberana cerro los ojos, muriendo bajo la mirada de Luna, Artemis y Saturno.

La pelinegra salió de su escondite y elevándose sobre los cielos contemplo la destrucción que aquellos seres habían causado. Levantando su afilada hoz miro por vez última hacia el lago de la serenidad, luego hacia las ruinas del palacio y una vez que lo hizo blandió su arma, dando muerte a todo aquel que con vida quedaba y extendiendo su maldición de silencio más allá de la Luna.

* * *

**(Castillo Miranda)**

Con cautela ambas mujeres y ambos niños caminaban por el puente principal que los llevaría al interior de su morada.

Urano con la mirada baja trataba de asimilar todos los acontecimientos que había tenido que presenciar. Entonces a ella llego la imagen de Venus, quien había muerto en sus brazos.

"¿Qué sucedió?", la aguamarina pregunto al verla en ese estado de melancolía.

Urano sonrió débilmente, dedicándole una mirada llena de tristeza; "Cayeron en combate, pero antes de hacerlo dieron una buena pelea. Fueron muy valientes", dijo recordando la forma en la que la hermosa deidad blandía su cadena.

La aguamarina por un momento trato de imaginar todo el horror que su amada debió haber contemplado, sin embargo la imaginación no le bastaba para tanto. Lo que la Uraniana había tenido que presenciar era indescriptible. Luego de pensarlo un momento, finalmente se atrevió a preguntar; "¿Serenity?"

Urano suspiro dirigiendo la mirada hacia el oscuro cielo; "También… ella decidió seguir a su amado hasta en la muerte"

Michiru derramo una lágrima al escuchar el cruel destino de esos dos desafortunados, luego observo la rasgadura que su amada llevaba a la altura del pecho; "¿Te hirieron?", llena de preocupación pregunto.

"Sí", la rubia dijo y abrazando a su mujer comenzó a llorar en sus brazos; "Fue horrible"

"¿Estas bien?", Michiru cuestiono apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

"Ella… ella murió en mis brazos y yo no pude hacer nada para salvarla... debí haber hecho algo", con un nudo en la garganta la deiforme pudo decir.

"¿De qué hablas mi amor?", la Neptuniana cuestiono viéndola a los ojos y sin poder entender lo que sollozaba.

"Ese hombre de la Tierra trato de asesinarme y ella me salvo… ella me protegió con su cuerpo para que yo no muriera y pudiera regresar a salvo", en medio de su dolor y en medio del llanto pudo decir.

"No te entiendo", la aguamarina dijo volviendo a abrazarla en un intento por tranquilizarla.

"Venus… ella me amaba tanto que me protegió de esa flecha… ella sacrifico su vida por salvarme… ella murió en mis brazos y yo no pude hacer nada para salvarla"

¡Vaya!", sorprendida por esa confesión la hermosa Neptuniana exclamo. Entonces de sus ojos comenzaban a caer las cristalinas lagrimas; "Elevemos una plegaria para que su alma pueda llegar hasta los hermosos campos elíseos. Sabes que esa mujer siempre te amo… tanto lo hizo que no le importó perder su propia vida… ese ha sido un gran acto y una gran muestra de su cariño"

"Antes de morir ella me pidió perdón… su última voluntad fue poder tomar un beso de mis labios", la rubia respondió ahogada en llanto.

Michiru que también lloraba sonrió y acariciándole las mejillas replico; "Esta bien, no tienes que explicarme nada", era obvio que había comprendido de qué forma Urano había actuado ante su última suplica. "Gracias a ella y a Saturno tienes una nueva oportunidad… gracias a su sacrificio podrás disfrutar de tus hijos"

Haruka entonces lleno el pecho en valor para confesarle el secreto que la hermosa diosa el amor le había revelado justo antes de morir, "Mi amor, hay algo más que tengo que decirte"

Michiru negó con la cabeza; "No digas nada más, estas a salvo… nada más importa"

"Si importa Michiru… sí importa. Y ahora debes ser fuerte así como yo trate de serlo cuando me entere, sin embargo quizás después de lo que voy decir… te perderé porque no confiaras en mi"

"¿Tan malo es?", la Neptuniana pregunto clavando su mirada en la de la alta mujer.

Haruka asintió; "Antes de morir esa mujer me ha dicho que logro concebir un hijo mío, el cual se encuentra en Venus y bajo el cuidado de su abuela, quien cruelmente se lo arranco de los brazos"

Ante esa confesión su amada tuvo miedo y separándose de su cuerpo, negó con la cabeza; "¿Cuando sucedió?"

"Mírame a los ojos y escúchame. Jamás te engañe, por favor no pienses que te he fallado… ella dijo que ese hijo mío nació del gran amor que sentía por mi… ni siquiera me imagino cómo ha sido eso posible… ¿Por qué he de creer en sus palabras?, ¿Debo ir y traerlo a vivir con nosotros y criarlo como mi hijo sabiendo que es imposible que sea mío?"

Michiru que con desconfianza había escuchado sus explicaciones, la miro a los ojos; "No encuentro mentiras en tus palabras ni en tu mirada, ¿Sabes por qué?"

"No", Haruka contesto esperando que ella se marchara y terminara por abandonarla.

"Porque tú misma lo has cuestionado y porque tú jamás me has ocultado nada. Si tú me hubieras engañado no hubieras soportado la culpa y me lo hubieras confesado. Además no te harías tantas preguntas y sabrías que las posibilidades de que ese niño fuera tuyo serian enormes, entonces irías por él sin cuestionármelo. Además sé que con nadie más hubieras usado el poder que Fénix te otorgo… pero si de verdad es tu hijo, yo misma te acompañare para tráelo aquí y al lado de nuestros hijos, pero primero me gustaría mucho saber cómo es que ha nacido, eso no logro imaginarlo", comprensivamente su amada contesto.

Aún con desconfianza, la soberana negó con la cabeza; "¿Hablas en serio?"

Michiru confiando en su fidelidad la miro a los ojos; "En tu mirada no encuentro ningún rastro de culpabilidad y porque te amo y confió en ti te lo digo"

"Muchas gracias por creer en mi… aunque a decir verdad me aterra saber que de la nada tuve un hijo", Haruka replico besándole los labios.

"Seamos cautelosos e investigamos la verdad", replico apoyando la cabeza sobre su hombro.

Urano asintió y tomando la mano de su esposa ingresaron al castillo. Allí las personas del servicio observaban como en las lejanías unos extraños destellos color plata que se mezclaban con otros que eran de color oscuro envolvían a la Luna.

"¿Qué sucede?, ¿Sera este el final?", pregunto alguien con profunda preocupación.

"¿Qué sucederá nos alteza?", una mujer se acercó hasta la rubia e inclinando un poco la cabeza, pregunto.

"Es el fin de la Luna y de muchos de sus reinos… oremos a los antiguos dioses porque nuestras vidas no terminen hoy", la alta mujer respondió mientras tomaba a su hija en los brazos para que contemplara como aquella hermosa luz comenzaba a envolver gran parte del sistema solar.

Llorando, Michiru tomo la mano de su amada, entonces abrazo a su hijo; "¿Crees que este también será nuestro final?"

"No lo sé… pero si es así moriremos juntos", con profunda tristeza Urano replico al ver como esa luz devoraba aquellos recónditos lugares donde alguna vez hubo vida; "Jamás… jamás volveremos a contemplar la hermosura de ese lugar... el lugar donde te conocí y nació nuestro amor", con terrible aflicción miro a su esposa.

"Estamos juntos y eso es lo que importa", respondió mientras que en la distancia se extendía una terrible explosión, dejando a su paso solo ruinas y muerte. "Algún día volveremos a encontrarnos con nuestras amigas, ¿verdad?", pregunto a la deiforme Uraniana.

"Quizás... solo espero no volverme a encontrar con Saturno", Haruka dijo, luego beso la mejilla de su hija.

* * *

**(Dos días después)**

Plut, de pie ante las hermosas puertas del tiempo sonreía mientras veía aquel niño correr alrededor de ella. Era la primera vez que en medio de su soledad se sentía acompañada.

"Espera… no corras", el pequeño rubio dijo mientras perseguía a su cachorro, el cual alegremente ladraba.

"Eneas, no corras… si se alejan mucho podrían perderse", amorosamente la Cronida señalo.

"No", el chiquillo replico sentándose a su lado y tomando al acachorro en sus manos. "¿Papá vendrá?... cuando esa extraña mujer me saco del palacio Magallanes me dijo que tenía que esperar a que viniera… pero creo que ya se tardó mucho", dijo dejando que su mascota le lamiera la mejilla. "No hagas eso… me haces cosquillas", dijo riendo alegremente, quizás como jamás nunca lo había hecho.

"Se paciente… él vendrá", la Cronida replico mientras miraba hacia el horizonte.

Entonces en la distancia observo a Urano y a Neptuno, quienes con paso ligero comenzaban a acercarse.

"Michiru, ¿Cómo puedo amar a alguien que no conozco?", agitadamente se dirigió a su amada.

"Lo harás mi amor, lo harás", la aguamarina replico entrelazando su brazo con el de su amada. "Además te creo… pegaso ha sabido explicarme como es que las cosas se dieron", agrego recordando lo que aquella magnifica criatura le había explicado en sus sueños. "Lo que no puedo perdonarle es que ni siquiera haya tomado en cuenta tus deseos"

Entonces finalmente contemplaron a aquel pequeño niño que se encontraba al lado de Plut.

"Hola", temerosas ambas saludaron a la Cronida

"Hola… es él", la peli verde con una sonrisa en los labios señalo al pequeño. "Antes de ir a la Luna a destruir todo y antes de que destruyera el sistema solar, Saturno lo trajo para que estuviera a salvo. Ella de alguna manera sabia de su existencia"

Michiru al ver a aquel pequeño se llevó una gran sorpresa, era como si estuviera observando al mayor de sus hijos, "No mentía", murmuro a su amada.

"Yo tampoco te he mentido", la rubia replico. "¿Qué más te dijo?", sin poder creer lo que sus ojos veían cuestiono a la guardiana del tiempo.

La mujer cerro los ojos al recordar todo, "Simplemente lo dejo bajo mi cuidado para que tú pudieras conocerlo"

"¿Y su abuela?", volvió a cuestionar. Plut negó con la cabeza. Urano de inmediato supo que quiso darle a entender.

Eneas observo a la Uraniana y a la Neptuniana, luego volvió la vista hacia su cachorro, el cual seguía lamiéndole el rostro.

"Hola, ¿Cómo te llamas?", Haruka sonrió mientras le acariciaba el rubio cabello. En ese momento sintió como el amor por él nacía en su corazón.

El niño levanto la vista, clavando mirar en el de la alta soberana, "Eneas, mucho gusto". Dijo y luego se levantó para hacer una reverencia.

Michiru lo observo con una sonrisa en los labios.

La alta rubia se inclinó un poco y quedando a su altura, pregunto; "¿Sabes quién soy?"

Eneas la miro a los ojos y con una sonrisa en los labios lleno de ilusión pregunto; "¿Eres mi papá?"

"Si", la deiforme replico tratando de contener el llanto.

El niño apenas escucho aquellas palabra dejo al perrito sobre el suelo para abrasarse al cuello de la alta Uraniana, "Sabia que un día te conocería. Te quiero mucho papá"

La hermosa Neptuniana ante aquella hermosa escena limpio las lágrimas de sus ojos, "Haruka…"

Haruka sonrió y señalando a la aguamarina exclamo: "Mira, esta hermosa mujer es mi esposa. Ella está esperando un bebé que pronto nacerá"

"Buenas tarde señora", Eneas dijo inclinándose un poco en señal de respeto.

"Hola", Michiru replico a su saludo mientras le acariciaba los rubios y brillantes cabellos.

"Mi amor, dime que debo hacer", la rubia pregunto esperando la respuesta de su amada.

"Es tu hijo… no puede crecer aquí… vámonos", la aguamarina replico a su duda.

Eneas levanto la mirada, observando detalladamente a la esposa de su padre; "¿Usted será mi mamá?"

Michiru se inclinó un poco y sonriéndole amablemente beso su mejilla; "Sí"

Con lágrimas en los ojos y muy emocionado se lanzó a sus brazos para llorar en ellos; "Te amo mami"

Michiru lo abrazo sabiendo cómo es que había nacido y sabiendo quién era su madre. Ahora ese inocente tendría el amor de una verdadera familia, el amor que su injusta abuela le había negado.

"Vámonos a Urano", emocionada la deiforme dijo.

En ese momento el niño se quedó pensando unos momentos, luego con temor cuestiono; "Papá, tengo un cachorrito que es mi único amigo. ¿Lo puedo llevar conmigo?"

"Tráelo", la rubia replico con una sonrisa.

El venusiano se inclinó para tomar el cachorro en sus manos; "Escuchaste eso, papá es muy bueno y quiere que te lleve conmigo. Mamá, ¿En Urano podre jugar con otros niños?", pregunto recordando la aburrida prohibición que su otra madre le había impuesto.

La aguamarina sonrió gentilmente antes de responder; "Allí jugaras con tus dos hermanos"

Ilusionado, Eneas dibujo una sonrisa en sus labios; "Ya quiero conocerlos… vamos"

Urano y Neptuno se volvieron hacia la Cronida, tornando la alegre plática en algo triste.

"Neptuno, Urano, ¿Qué sucedió?", pregunto la peli verde sorprendida de verlas con vida. "Pensé que habían muerto en combate… o que ella había terminado con toda la vida del sistema solar"

Urano negó con la cabeza al recordar todo; "Yo morí, sin embargo Saturno descendió al oscuro hades para salvar mi alma… luego saco mi cuerpo de la batalla", respondió profundamente afligida.

"Era el destino que debía cumplir, era obvio que no podías hacer nada por detenerla"

"Pude hacer algo, pero amenazo con herir a mi familia. Eso sí que no podía permitirlo", Haruka respondió. "Sin embargo hay algo que no comprendo, con su hoz trajo la muerte y el silencio a nuestro sistema solar, ahora solo en Urano hay vida… no entiendo por qué no nos asesinó"

Plut sonrió gentilmente antes de responder; "Saturno no los asesino porque muy dentro de ella sabía que tú seguías siendo su papá Urano… muy dentro de ella seguía habiendo amor… por eso te salvo y te devolvió al lado de tu familia"

"Ella seguía siendo una niña… ¿Dónde está ahora?", afligida la Neptuniana pregunto.

La Cronida ignorando la respuesta correcta negó con la cabeza; "Quizás algún día volvamos a verla"

"Aunque ahora mismo nos gustaría mucho ir a la Luna a contemplar lo que queda, somos demasiado cobardes como para atrevernos… sin duda nos echaríamos a llorar sobre sus ruinas", Michiru expreso lastimosamente.

"Ahí no queda nada, solo sufrimiento y dolor… es mejor que no vayan. La impresión podría ser fatal"

"Ya entiendo… nos gustaría mucho quedarnos a charlar, sin embargo tenemos que irnos, este bebé ha comenzado a provocarme dolores", Michiru dijo amorosamente.

"Las puertas del tiempo no son un buen lugar para nacer", la Cronida replico.

"Plut, ¿Volveremos a verte?", Urano pregunto con un poco de tristeza.

La hermosa mujer de cabellos verdes sonrió; "Yo siempre estoy aquí… vengan a visitarme cuando quieran... ver a sus hijos jugar en este lugar mitigara mi soledad"

"Lo haremos… adiós Plut", la Neptuniana replico

"Adiós y hasta luego", contesto.

Tomando al pequeño de la mano Urano y Neptuno comenzaron a caminar por el mismo sendero por el que habían llegado.

"Si es niña la llamare Michiru", Haruka dijo señalando el vientre de su esposa

"Y si es niño, ¿Cómo lo llamaras?"

"Eso no lo había pensado, pero si es una niña déjame llamarla con tu nombre"

"Está bien, podrás llamarla Michiru… ¿Sabes?, si es un niño lo llamare Caelum"

"El nombre de mi padre… ese nombre significa cielo… pero luego de este bebé quiero otro más"

"¿Otro?"

"Si, serian cuatro… cinco hijos los que tendremos", respondió la profunda voz.

"Me gusta la idea, solo que pienso que es tu turno de intentarlo"

"¿Te convertirías en hombre para darme un hijo?"

"No me retes porque sabes que si puedo hacerlo", dijo la otra emitiendo una pequeña risa.

Plut sonrió y levantando un poco la mirada hacia el cielo, la volvió a posar sobre la hermosa Uraniana, entonces alzo la voz para decir aquello que la rubia no entendería; "Haruka... te verás muy linda… Michiru, mantenla alejada de los dulces y de las cosas saladas… Miranda es un nombre muy bello"

"¿Por qué?... ¿De qué hablas?... odio las cosas saladas", Haruka replico confundida.

La aguamarina entendió lo que la Cronida había tratado de decirle, así que besando la mejilla de la alta mujer, rió un poco; "Ya escuchaste a Plut, te verás muy linda… un vestido azul te vendría muy bien"

"¿Un vestido?, ¿Me veré linda?... ¿Cosas saladas?... ¿De que hablaban?", la deiforme cuestiono aún sin entender.

Michiru resoplo un poco, luego levanto la mirada y viéndola de forma coqueta, expreso; "Plut ha dicho que te verás muy linda esperado un bebé"

"¿Qué?", con desconcierto la deiforme cuestiono.

"Ya escuchaste a Plut, ella ha visto el futuro y sabe que tendrás un bebé… espero verme increíblemente atractiva con una barba… aunque sé que no podre usar un lindo vestido como tú"

"No Michi, eso no", Haruka replico tratando de ahuyentar la imagen que en su cabeza se había formado.

Con una hermosa sonrisa en los labios Plut las miro alejarse mientras seguían sumergidas en esa tierna conversación.

* * *

**(Planeta Urano)**

Asustado, Eneas caminaba con el cachorro en sus manitas mientras contemplaba a aquellos dos pequeños que jugaban cerca de la fuente.

Océano levanto la mirada, viendo que sus padres caminaban detrás de ese misterioso niño al cual no conocían.

"¿Quién es?", Miharu pregunto mientras se acomodaba los cabellos que caían por su frente.

"No lo sé", replico su hermano mayor.

"Océano… Miharu, vengan un momento", amorosamente la aguamarina llamo a sus hijos a su presencia.

Sin entender que ocurría, ambos se acercaron. Entones fue turno de que su padre hablara.

"Este niño se llama Eneas y es su hermano… ha venido a vivir con nosotros y los cuatro… próximamente cinco lo amaremos mucho… Eneas, estos son tus hermanitos, Océano y Miharu"

"Hola", aún temeroso Eneas saludo.

"Vayan a jugar… muéstrenle todo el castillo", Michiru dijo enmarcando una sonrisa en sus labios.

Océano se acercó a él y acariciando la cabeza del cachorro sonrió, "Es muy bonito, ¿Cómo se llama?"

"Muchas gracias… se llama Bicho", con más confianza el Venusiano replico.

Miharu sonrió y tomándolo de la mano, exclamo; "Ven Eneas, vamos a jugar"

El chiquillo emocionado asintió con su cabeza; "Vamos", dijo y al instante camino junto a ellos para ir al lugar en el que se divertían.

"Tenemos un amigo que se llama Tideo. Su papá era oficial en la Luna, más tarde vendrá a jugar con nosotros. También será tu amigo", Océano contento expreso de tener un hermano menor que él.

"Su mamá cocino pastel para nosotros", Miharu agrego.

Ambas mujeres sonrieron complacidas, en verdad de ese momento en adelante les esperaba una hermosa y larga vida…

* * *

**(Puertas del tiempo)**

Para la Cronida era hermoso saber que Amara y Nerissa en esta vida si podrían cumplir con las promesas que en el pasado se habían hecho. Ahora Urano y Neptuno eran las únicas sobrevivientes del hermoso milenio de plata, las únicas soberanas que podrían hablar lo maravilloso que ese reino había sido. Ellas podrían decir a los demás de que habían conocido a la preciosa reina Serenity, quien había ofrecido su propia vida por salvarlos de la oscuridad, también podrían decir que conocieron a la hermosa Serenity y al valiente Endimión, cuyo amor sería eterno e iría más allá de la muerte…

-Fin-

* * *

**Notas de autor:**

Kyoky, si pensé en darle otro giro, sin embargo Venus hubiera tenido que ir a vivir a Urano y entonces hubiera sido bien problemático porque tal vez seguiría de caprichosa y no creo que Michiru la hubiera soportado en su reino.

Osaka, si pensé en que Ilitia lo salvara o le dijera a Michiru, pero como Haruka revivió, lo mejor es que ella se lo dijera, si no Michiru hubiera pensado que le fue infiel.

Harumi34 , Telesa le venía floja a la reina de Venus, ella era más mala que Catalina Creel quien a fuerzas quería un nieto. La reina no quería un nieto, quería un hijo.


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO LVII**

**JUNTOS PARA LA ETERNIDAD**

La primavera había llegado al hermoso reino de Urano para tapizar con sus coloridas flores los hermosos senderos que rodeaban al castillo miranda. Flores entre las cuales se encontraban las preciosas rosas de la Tierra que en otro tiempo hubieran sido llevadas hasta ese lejano lugar por las jóvenes soberanas y, las cuales cada día les recordaban el amor que su amada princesa Serenity había sentido por el joven príncipe de cabellos negros. Al menos en las rosas su eterno amor podría seguir floreciendo.

Más allá, las flores de Neptuno que la hermosa aguamarina hubiera sembrado con tanto amor en compañía de su amada comenzaban a esparcir sus suaves vapores. Del otro lado crecían las flores de Urano, cuyo néctar servía de alimento a los insectos que entre sus pétalos merodeaban.

El brillante pasto servía de alfombra para los cansados pasos de aquella pareja que sonriente paseaba del brazo. Habían pasado cincuenta años y sin embargo para ellas todo era como el primer día.

"Espera", dijo la hermosa Neptuniana mientras se detenía ante un rosal. "Mira, las primeras rosas han nacido", dijo al mismo tiempo que con sus finos dedos acariciaba una que era de un color rojo brillante.

"Han vuelto a renacer", replico la alta Uraniana con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios.

Michiru sonrió mientras la acercaba a su nariz para aspirar su perfume; "A pesar de haber crecido lejos de su hogar su perfume sigue siendo el mismo"

Ante sus palabras, Haruka dirigió la cansada mirada hacia donde la Tierra se encontraba; "En ese lugar… ¿Habrán vuelto a nacer las hermosas rosas?", cuestionó mientras que a su memoria llegaba el recuerdo del valiente pelinegro.

La aguamarina se apoyó en la mano de su amada y reincorporándose replico a su duda; "No lo sé, pero mientras una rosa viva el amor de Serenity y Endimión continuará vivo… nosotros nos ocuparemos de que nadie jamás olvide cuanto es que esos dos se amaron"

"Jamás me suena a mucho tiempo", la alta mujer replico acompañando sus palabras con una ligera risa.

Michiru, cuyos cabellos aguamarina se habían tornado plata sonrío mientras acomodaba aquellos que caían por su cansado rostro; "Tienes razón… míranos… ¿Quién pensaría que alguna vez fuimos dioses inmortales?, ahora también estamos condenados a envejecer y a morir como cualquier otro mortal"

Urano sonrío volviendo a tomarla de la mano; "Nuestra inmortalidad se perdió junto con el cristal de plata. Pero eso ya no importa, lo que en verdad importa es que después de todo lo que sucedió continuamos viviendo"

Neptuno soltó una pequeña risa y acomodando los blancos cabellos de la Uraniana, cuestiono; "Después de tantos años, ¿Sigo siendo hermosa?"

La platinada se inclinó sobre ella, depositando un beso en sus labios; "Ante mis cansados ojos sigues siendo aquella hermosa chiquilla que conocí en medio del bosque. Ante mis ojos eres la misma niña que huía de mí. Ante mis enamorados ojos los años no han pasado por ti, pero ¿Qué hay de mí?"

Michiru sonrío, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho; "Para mi sigues siendo ese encantador joven de cabellos rubios. Podrán pasar otros cincuenta años y para mi seguirás siendo el más guapo", habiendo dicho beso sus labios. "Anda, continuemos y veamos qué es lo que están haciendo", dijo y al instante comenzaron a caminar un poco más allá de los jardines.

Entonces en las lejanías observaron un noble portillo blanco sobre el cual un chiquillo montaba. Cuidando su trotar, un hombre de cabellos rubios le indicaba a su hijo como tomar las riendas.

"Ten cuidado hijo, no galopes tan rápido", el sujeto pidió mientras que en la distancia observaba a ambas mujeres, en ese punto levanto su mano para saludarlas. Noble gesto al que ambas respondieron.

Michiru suspiro, luego apoyo la cabeza en el hombro de su amada; "Océano ahora le da a tus nietos los consejos que tú le diste cuando lo enseñaste a montar. Es muy lindo que después de tantos años no los haya olvidado"

"El consejo de un padre es algo que jamás se olvida, pero ¿Recuerdas ese día?", la platinada pregunto dibujando una sonrisa de satisfacción en sus labios.

Michiru negó con la cabeza, "Jamás podré olvidarlo, estaba muy nerviosa… lo peor fue cuando lo llevaste a todo galope por el campo. Océano no paraba de reír, yo trataba de no pensar que se lastimarían"

"Fue muy gracioso"

"Imprudente es la respuesta correcta. Por eso no permití que a nuestros demás hijos les enseñaras ese arte"

Haruka no respondió nada, simplemente sus pasos continuaron hasta que se detuvieron para observar que bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol la hermosa Miharu y sus dos pequeños jugaban con soldaditos de madera.

"Mamá, ¿Los dragones existen?", intrigado pregunto uno de ellos.

"No lo sé, ¿Por qué no le preguntas al abuelo?, él ha vivido muchos años", respondió su amorosa madre.

El otro pequeño cuyos cabellos eran rubios miro a la platinada y alzando la voz, cuestiono; "Abuelo, ¿Los dragones existen?... ¿En la Luna viste a alguno?"

Haruka negó con la cabeza; "No sé si los dragones existieron, pero puedo decirte que las hermosas aves de fuego si existen", replico recordando a Fénix, quien después de haber vivido tantos milenios finalmente había encontrado la muerte en la Luna.

"¿De verdad?", emocionados ambos chiquillos cuestionaron.

"Si, sus alas eran de fuego e incendiaban todo cuanto tocaban. En batalla impidió que muchos enemigos nos atacaran. Era muy valiente", replico emocionada.

"Mi amor, veo que sigues siendo un niño… pero pienso que no deberías contarles los detalles de esa terrible guerra. Ya crecerán y entonces podrás hacerlo", Michiru dijo al recordar todo lo que su amada le había dicho sobre ese funesto día.

"Eso es cierto, mejor continuemos caminando", replico la alta mujer.

Entonces del otro lado del pequeño lago observaron a aquel hombre de cabellos color plata, quien con una espada de madera enseñaba a su hijo el precioso arte de esa arma.

"Ese muchacho es idéntico a mi padre", con lagrimas en los ojos dijo al verlo.

Michiru sonrío al escucharla decir eso; "También lleva su nombre"

En ese momento a ella volvió el recuerdo de los terribles sonidos que escucho en esa batalla y el recuerdo de todas las horribles cosas que presencio; "Si mi alma no hubiera vuelto de las profundidades del hades… no hubiera tenido la oportunidad de conocerlo. Ahora comprendo que no debí marchare, debí quedarme a tu lado y al lado de nuestros hijos"

"No lo lamentes... sí hubieras muerto, él y tus nietos te hubieran conocido atreves de mis palabras y de las palabras de Océano y Miharu. Ellos hubieran sabido que perdiste la vida para protegerlos"

"Qué bueno que tuve la oportunidad de volver de ese lugar tan siniestro", replico limpiándose las lágrimas del rostro.

La Neptuniana entonces rió un poco, "Sí no hubieras regresado, nuestra hija no hubiera nacido"

Las mejillas de la hermosa Uraniana se tornaron rojizas, trayéndole con ello el recuerdo de como su hija menor había sido concebida; "¡Dioses Michi!"

"Un poco de vino me ayudo para convencerte… debiste ver tu cara a la mañana siguiente", dijo riendo abiertamente.

"La impresión fue mucha Michi", replico apenada.

"No me negaras que durante dos meses fui increíblemente guapo… una lástima que durante ese tiempo no pude usar mis hermosos vestidos"

"No mi amor, no puedo negar que eras un hombre muy guapo", la Uraniana replico bajando un poco la mirada mientras que con cierta pena recordaba aquellos días.

"Pero debo decir que tú también lucias muy bien… difícil me fue tener que estarte vigilando día y noche para que no hicieras cosas peligrosas… luego de unos meses tuvimos una hermosa hija, quien se parece mucho a ti", orgullosa la alguna vez reina de Neptuno exclamo.

Entonces fijaron la vista en aquella hermosa mujer de cabellos rubios, la cual cerca de la fuente peinaba los platinados cabellos de su hijo. Su pequeña hija de cabellos aqua jugaba a peinar la muñeca que su abuela le había obsequiado, luego con delicadeza tomaba el espejo de aguas profundas en el cual reflejaba su hermosura.

"Miranda", orgullosa la alta mujer expreso.

"No, espera", aquel hombre de rubia y brillante cabellera grito mientras corría detrás del perro que había escapado de su cuidado. Eso atrajo la atención de ambas mujeres.

"Yo te ayudo a atraparlo, papá", una niña envuelta en un precioso himation grito mientras corría detrás del aquel hombre.

"Vamos, Venus", Eneas replico tomándola de la mano para ir tras del animal.

Haruka y Michiru sonrieron al verlos divertirse.

"Han pasado los años y debo decir que ahora se parece a ella", la Neptuniana dijo lejos de estar molesta.

"En eso tienes razón, con él lleva el aroma de la dulce ambrosia, lleva su aroma. Su hija se parece mucho a ella", contesto mirando a su pequeña nieta, quien en sus finos modales era idéntica a la joven deidad del amor. "Sin duda alguna es un buen hombre"

"Es tu hijo, ¿Qué esperabas?", Michiru contesto.

El perro siguió su marcha y de pronto se zambulló dentro del lago.

"Bicho, ven aquí", el hombre grito echándose a reír. "Eres igual de desobediente que el Bicho que tuve cuando niño", agrego quitándose las botas para lanzarse tras de él.

El hombre entro al lago y en ese punto el perro salió para correr atreves de los campos.

"Yo voy a atraparlo, papá", la niña grito comenzando a correr tras de él.

"Ten cuidado, no te vayas a lastimar", Eneas dijo mientras se sacudía las húmedas ropas..

"Gracias", con humildad Haruka dijo para con su esposa.

"¿Por qué agradeces?", la mujer pregunto si entender.

"Porque cuidaste de él, lo amaste y lo sigues amando a pesar de no ser su madre. Jamás hiciste diferencia entre él y los demás", la platinada replico viéndolo correr tras de su hija.

"Jamás vuelvas a decir que no soy su madre. Soy su madre y lo amo con la misma intensidad con la que amo a mis otros hijos", Michiru replico con orgullo de su labor.

De pronto la atención de ambas se desvió hacia aquella niña de cabellos rubios que lloraba sentada sobre el fresco pasto.

"¿Qué le ocurre?", preocupada, la Neptuniana cuestiono.

"No lo sé… ¿Qué te pasa pequeña?"

La niña volvió el rostro para con sus abuelos y levantándose hizo una reverencia; "Abuelo, mi hermano me ha quitado mi espada de madera", con enojo dijo, luego se limpió las lágrimas del rostro.

Ante sus palabras Haruka negó con la cabeza, luego se inclinó para apoyar su rodilla en el suelo; "No llores pequeña. No vale la pena hacerlo"

"Pero era mi juguete. Yo la encontré en el castillo y él me la quito"

"Deja que te cuenta una historia. Cuando me entere que habías nacido me alegre mucho, ¿Sabes porque?", cuestiono desabrochando la gloriosa espada de su cintura.

"No", intrigada replico la niña.

Michiru con atención escuchaba lo que su amada tenía que decirle.

"Me alegre mucho porque había nacido la futura protectora de Urano. Hace muchos años esta espada fue labrada por un dios y solo puede pertenecer a quien protegerá este reino. Esta espada es tuya… tómala. Siempre te cuidara", Haruka la extendió para que su nieta la tomara.

"¿De verdad abuelo?", emocionada la chiquilla la tomo en sus manos.

"Es tuya", replico con una sonrisa en los labios. "Jamás hieras a nadie, úsala con mucha responsabilidad"

"Te lo prometo abuelo. Muchas gracias", dijo y luego beso la mejilla de la platinada. "Mira lo que el abuelo me dio… solo yo puedo tenerla", dijo corriendo hacia su hermanito para mostrándosela.

Michiru ante su decisión negó con la cabeza; "Mi amor, creo que no debiste hacer eso, es solo una niña. Esa espada es demasiado peligrosa"

"Está bien Michi, estarán bien", replico viendo como la niña se única a su padre Caelum y a su hermano, quienes la instruirían en ese arte…

* * *

**(Mañana siguiente. Habitación Miranda)**

La mañana había llegado, el canto de las aves y el chocar de las olas contra las rocas de la orilla arrullaban a aquellas dos mujeres quienes en profunda paz dormían.

Haruka despertó y mirando a su esposa a su lado sonrío, luego con cuidado le acomodo los cabellos plata que caían por su frente; "Buenos días mi amor", murmuro casi en silencio para no despertarla.

Entonces en el fondo de la habitación miro a aquella mujer envuelta en un fúnebre crespón que estaba hecho girones. En su mano sostenía la afilada hoz del silencio; "Urano", la llamo con profunda voz.

La platinada sonrío y reincorporándose un poco para mirarla, hablo; "¿Ahora?"

Saturno asintió mientras se ponía de pie; "Es hora"

"Un minuto… solo un minuto", la mujer pidió esperando que Saturno accediera a su suplica.

Saturno levemente asintió; "Un minuto, solo un minuto"

La platinada observo a su esposa y acercándose a su oído hablo; "Michi, ya me voy… Saturno ha venido a buscarme… por favor no estés triste. Cuida a nuestra familia. Yo te prometo que estaré bien… te estaré esperando para cuando sea tu turno de venir a mi lado", habiendo dicho beso sus tibios labios. "Te amo, no lo olvides"

"Urano", Saturno volvió a llamarla.

"Espera… aún no", Haruka dijo con lágrimas en los ojos. Quería contemplar a su esposa por vez última.

Michiru despertó sintiendo aquella fría sensación en sus labios. Dirigiendo la vista hacia su amada observo que dormía con una sonrisa de satisfacción; "Travieso… jamás cambiaras… jamás dejaras de sorprenderme con un beso", dijo, luego deposito un beso en sus ya fríos labios. En ese momento se entristeció profundamente al darse cuenta que mientras dormían el hado había descendió para arrebatarla de su lado. Entonces llorando expreso aquellas palabras tan lastimosas; "Mi amor… al menos ella te dio un momento para despedirte de mí… A tu lado fui muy feliz. Gracias por darme una familia tan hermosa". Limpiándose las lágrimas y apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de la platinada continuo; "Cuando nos casamos jure que siempre estaría a tu lado, en ese momento jure que si el hado decidía llevarte mientras dormíamos mi alma iría tras de la tuya… espera, no te vayas sin mí. No me dejes sola", concluyo y entonces cerro los azules ojos.

"Michi… es hora", la faz de Haruka dijo mientras extendía la mano para que la faz de su amada la tomara.

La Neptuniana entonces abrió los ojos para encontrarse con ella. Contemplandola amorosamente la tomo de la mano y con una sonrisa en los labios finalmente hablo; "Siempre juntos"

"Siempre juntos", la faz de la platinada replico.

Saturno sonrío a ambas mujeres, luego con su pálido dedo les mostró el camino. "También mi hora ha llegado, vamos. Nos esperan"

"¿Habrá más vida?", Michiru cuestiono apoyando la cabeza en el brazo de su amada.

"Espero que si Michi… en esa vida también te amaré. No importa si mi alma te olvida, te juro siempre nos rencontraremos para volver a ser muy felices"

Entonces frente a ellas apareció aquella hermosa mujer de rubia y brillante cabellera, quien con su voz las invitaba a unírsele.

"¡Serenity!", ambas expresaron al ver a su amada princesa.

De pronto la puerta de la habitación se abrió dando paso a su hijo Océano, quien amorosamente las contemplo sobre la cama.

"Es muy tarde, ¿Aún duermen?", preguntó Miharu a sus espaldas.

Océano limpio las lágrimas que de sus ojos caían y asintiendo levemente replico a la pregunta de su amada hermanita, "Sí… ahora duermen en paz… al menos se han marchado juntos"

De esa forma la deiforme protectora de Urano había muerto al lado de la hermosa protectora de Neptuno. Habían muerto en profunda paz y una a lado de la otra, como alguna vez lo prometieron. Se habían amado tanto que ni siquiera la muerte podría llegar a separar sus destinos. Y es que fue en otro tiempo y en un lugar lejano cuando se juraron amor eterno y fue gracias a ese juramento que una y otra vez atreves de los tiempos volverán a reencontrase para cumplir su promesa. No importa cuántos milenios pasen, ni que tan lejos se encuentren el uno del otro, ellas siempre regresaran para amarse.

-FIN-

* * *

**Notas de autor:**

Osaka, Eneas era un príncipe sobre protegido por su "madre" y a pesar de tener todo lo que pudiera desear, su mayor deseo era conocer a su padre y tener el amor de una verdadera familia. Qué bonito que Michiru le diera todo lo que esa mujer le negó.

Kyoky, Haruka y Michiru pasaron de estar solas a tener una familia muy grande. Su familia representa todo aquello que en el pasado no tuvieron. Además recuerda que Ilitia tenía cuatro sonajas, era obvio que cada una pertenecía a cada uno de sus hijos, por esa razón Haruka no podía morir. Su cuarto hijo con Michiru ya estaba destinado a nacer.

Alexia 007, hola, pensé que me habías olvidado. Me alegra saber que continuaste leyendo mi historia. Me alegra mucho saber que mi historia te ha devuelto la esperanza. Aún recuerdo el café que derramaste sobre la camisa de tu vecino, espero y ya lo haya olvidado xd.

Resolviendo a tus dudas puedo decir que fue de mutuo acuerdo, Michiru quería una familia grande donde poder ver vivo el amor que sentía por Haruka, Haruka no se negó a ello. Además ella siempre deseo tener un hermano así que a su hijo no le negaría la oportunidad de tener a alguien con quien jugar y convivir. Tienes razón, no es fácil imaginar a Haruka toda llorona, antojadiza, furiosa con Michiru y con otros achaques de mujer embarazada… nadie en el sistema solar podría llegar a creer que la deiforme y valiente Uraniana en la intimidad de su castillo fuera una tierna mami envuelta en un vestido color azul.

GreciaTenoh, la verdad es que en un principio no quería escribir sobre ese asunto, pero un sábado desperté y dije "¿Por qué no hacerlo" así que comencé a escribir más o menos como seria, fue entonces cuando les pregunte si querían que le cumpliera el capricho o no, entonces la curiosidad nos ganó. Respondiendo a tu pregunta puedo decirte que quizás algún día y de alguna forma sus hijos volverán a nacer.


End file.
